Immortality
by IGIBAB
Summary: Toute vie prend fin un jour, même quand on est un élément de l'harmonie. Sauf si l'on est devenu une alicorne, une princesse éternelle. Et dans ce cas-là, il faut voir les vies des autres s'éteindre petit à petit, tout en supportant l'immortalité. Ce qui n'est pas facile, surtout quand on est la princesse de l'amitié. Couverture par sprinklespegasister. Histoire commencée en 2014.
1. Adieu Mon Amie

Adieu... Mon Amie...

Fluttershy regarda le ciel. Il était clair, bleu, avec quelques nuages ne faisant qu'augmenter l'impression de tranquillité qui se dégageait de ce ciel.

Dans une plaine à l'extérieur de Ponyville, non-loin de son cottage. Le vent bruissait légèrement dans les arbres derrière elle, sa queue et sa crinière ondulant légèrement. Une larme perlait au coin de son œil.

Descendant ses yeux sur la plaine, elle revit ce cratère. Encore bien visible. L'impact avait été rude, elle l'avait entendu de chez elle, et la terre était encore soulevée sur plusieurs mètres.

Toutes devaient êtres à l'hôpital maintenant. Fluttershy devait s'y rendre, mais elle ne voulait pas. Y aller signifiait reconnaître ce qui allait se passer, et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepter.

Mais pourtant il fallait qu'elle y aille. Derrière elle, juste devant les arbres, se tenaient ses animaux. Silencieux. Tous la regardaient avec tristesse. Finalement, Angel s'avança vers elle, doucement.

Il se plaça à ses côtés et la regarda dans les yeux, lui tapotant légèrement la patte avant. Fluttershy tourna la tête vers lui. Angel lui fit un signe de tête, indiquant Ponyville.

Oui. Elle se devait d'y aller. Pour son amie. Elle prit Angel dans ses sabots et le serra contre elle avant de le reposer et de se mettre en route. Pour elle. Pour dire adieu. À Rainbow Dash.

Elle se rendit à l'hôpital, on lui indiqua la chambre. La porte était ouverte. Après une hésitation, elle entra. Ses amis étaient là, disposés autour d'un lit. Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack et Spike.

Et Rainbow Dash... allongée dans le lit, regardant ses amis réunis autour d'elle.

Son état était effroyable. Ses ailes étaient cassées, l'une d'elle dépliée et tordue dans une position anormale. Des éraflures partout sur son corps, ainsi que des bleus visibles malgré la couleur de son pelage.

Elle souffrait, cela se voyait clairement malgré ses tentatives de le cacher. Et pourtant, elle arborait un sourire, qui était plus une grimace tant elle avait mal, mais un sourire quand même.

Après s'être assommée lors de l'impact, elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital au moment où les médecins apprenaient la mauvaise nouvelle. Les dommages internes étaient trop importants, et ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus que de limiter la douleur et la maintenir en vie le temps de dire au revoir.

"On t'attendait." fit Dash en tournant la tête vers Fluttershy, au prix d'un effort considérable.

La pégase bleu passa son regard sur ses amis présents. Au delà des blessures physiques, elle était blessée pour eux. Elle savait ce que ça fait de perdre un ami. Quelle idée stupide cette tentative de faire un sonic rainboom et de ne remonter qu'à la dernière seconde... Elle aurait pu mourir d'une manière bien plus cool. En sauvant ses amis par exemple. Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des regrets. C'était le moment de dire au revoir. Et ce fut Twilight, à la droite de Rainbow, qui commença.

"Rainbow..." fit-elle la gorge serrée. "Tu as toujours été une amie loyale... Même si certaines de tes blagues... n'étaient pas forcément drôles."

Dash eut un petit rire qui se transforma malgré elle en une grimace sous la douleur.

"Pas très original..." fit-elle, un œil ouvert, le souffle un peu court. "Citer mon élément de l'harmonie comme discours. Je m'attendais à mieux de la part d'une princesse..."

Twilight sourit gentiment à cette remarque censée être comique et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Elle les cacha et baissa la tête, ne savant pas quoi ajouter.

"Rien ne s'ra plus comme avant sans toi." fit Applejack, sanglotant presque, tenant son chapeau dans ses sabots.

Dash tourna son regard vers la fermière en face d'elle.

"Désolé... Tu ferras la course toute seule cette année je crois."

Applejack mit son chapeau sur sa tête de manière à ce qu'on ne voit pas ses yeux.

"Je..." voulu commencer Pinkie, qui était appuyée sur la gauche du lit, à quelques centimètres de Rainbow, mais cette dernière lui mit doucement un sabot sur la bouche.

"Je veux que tu organises une grande fête, Pinkie." lui fit doucement la pégase. "Au moins aussi bien que celle de mon anniversaire. Tu peux faire ça pour moi?"

Pinkie acquiesça doucement, les larmes aux yeux.

"Et aussi..."

Elle toussa, violemment, puis reprit, la voix de plus en plus faible:

"Tu veux toujours voir les autres sourire. Moi, je veux que toi tu souris. Que tu continue tes fêtes pour toujours."

La jument rose sourit, un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage, mais elle souriait, et elle garda ce sourire même après que Rainbow ait enlevé son sabot de sa bouche.

"Je m'occuperais des décorations pour la fête..."

"Rarity..." fit Rainbow, comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine.

"Tatata !" fit la styliste. "Je ferais en sorte que ton style soit visible par tous ! Que personne ne t'oublie !"

"Du moment que toi tu ne m'oublies pas, ça me va Rarity." fit gentiment Dash.

Rarity la regarda quelques instants dans les yeux, avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre, regardant le ciel.

"Bien évidemment que je me souviendrais de toi... Il y a des fois où tu dis des choses stupides, Rainbow." fit-elle d'une voix brisée.

"Tu pleurs Rarity ?"

"Idiote !" répondit-elle en regardant toujours le ciel qu'elle ne voyait déjà plus tant ses yeux étaient humides. "Une lady ne pleur pas !"

Dash eut un faible rire devant la réaction de son amie. Cela risquait de lui manquer après tout.

"Assures-toi que les décorations soient cools alors."

"Elle le seront." fit-elle d'une voix ferme. "Ce seront de vraies œuvres d'art."

Spike posa ses petites pattes sur le lit, regardant Dash, qui se tourna vers lui.

"Tu es la pégase la plus cool que j'ai jamais connu Dash !"

"Je sais. Ça parait évident en même temps."

Elle rigola difficilement. À ce moment, par la porte, entra une tortue volant par un étrange dispositif. Tank fonça doucement sur sa maîtresse, se collant à elle. Elle le serra dans ses pattes, souriante.

"Tu vas me manquer aussi Tank."

La tortue était triste, blottie contre son maître.

"Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de lui Fluttershy."

Tout en parlant, elle tourna son regard vers la concernée qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

"Fluttershy ?"

"Pourquoi...? Pourquoi pars-tu ?" demanda t-elle à voix basse, semblant plus penser à voix haute que parler à Dash.

"Fluttershy..." fit Dash en regardant son amie, navrée.

"Pourquoi !?" hurla-elle soudainement, les larmes dégoulinant sur son visage, fixant Rainbow droit dans les yeux, une fureur mêlée de tristesse dans son regard. "Comment veux-tu qu'on continue à vivre sans toi !? Comment veux-tu... que je vive après ça ?"

Dash soupira.

"Parce que tu crois que je suis heureuse de ça...? De ce qui se passe ? De vous laisser tous là ?"

Elle se redressa, écartant un peu Tank, malgré la douleur, les autres se rapprochèrent pour tenter de l'en empêcher, mais elles n'en avaient pas le cœur. Elles voulaient la laissée finir sa vie comme elle le souhaitait.

"J'avais encore envie de faire plein de chose... Avec vous tous... Mais je ne pourrais plus. Et il faudra que vous fassiez avec ! Vous devrez trouver une autre pour la loyauté, pour s'occuper du climat, pour faire des farces... Désolée..."

Elle s'effondra. Les autres l'aidèrent à se remettre en place. Elle souriait. Sa respiration faiblissait de plus en plus. Elle avait du mal à maintenir ses yeux ouverts. Ses forces la quittaient. Elle le sentait.

"Je suis contente..." souffla t-elle. "Tout compte fait, une fin comme ça... c'est... cool. Entourée par mes amis... Oui, c'est vraiment..."

Silence. Tous attendirent la fin d'une phrase qui n'en eut jamais. La flamme de jeunesse et de bonne humeur qui était dans ses yeux s'était éteinte, et ce à jamais.

Pinkie, comme le voulait Rainbow, souffla dans une langue-de-belle-mère, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Cela se ressentait, et le bruit ressemblait plus aux sanglots d'un clown qu'à un son joyeux.

Les amis restèrent là, face au corps si jeune et pourtant désormais sans vie de leur amie. La tortue se blottit contre son maître, une tristesse infinie dans le regard.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, les préparatifs étaient finis, et l'enterrement pouvait avoir lieu. Pinkie s'était investie comme jamais pour rendre cet événement inoubliable, amenant plusieurs canons à fêtes.

Parmi les ballons et autres décorations, on pouvait voir de grandes banderoles à l'effigie de Rainbow Dash, superbement cousues par Rarity, comme elle l'avait promit.

Elle avait beaucoup hésité à en coudre une la représentant en plein sonic rainboom, car c'était la cause de l'accident en quelques sortes. Mais c'était aussi la fierté de Rainbow, alors elle en avait finalement fait quelques-unes.

Un grand buffet était bien sûr accessible, et la Apple Familly avait largement participé à sa conception. Notamment pour un grand gâteau qui se trouvait au centre du buffet, décoré en différent coloris, rappelant la célèbre crinière arc-en-ciel de la pégase.

Twilight s'occupa quand à elle d'inviter de nombreux poneys que connaissait Dash. Les princesses, sa famille bien entendu, mais également A. K. Yearling , alias Daring Do, l'auteur préférée de Dash. Et aussi, et surtout, les Wonderbolts, venus spécialement pour faire un spectacle en l'honneur de celle qui leur avait sauvé la vie par le passé.

La seule que personne n'avait vu était Fluttershy. Depuis trois jours. Sans doutes était-elle en train de se morfondre chez elle, mais ses amies avaient beau venir chez elle, personne ne répondait. La porte restait fermée.

"Elle aurait quand même pu venir..." fit Rarity, attristée de ne pas la voir à la fête non plus.

"On n'pouvait pas la forcer..." répondit doucement Applejack. "Chacun vit ça à sa manière, et..."

C'est alors qu'un cri, un cri puissant, venant d'une quelconque créature massive, se fit entendre. Puis deux autres cris vinrent, tous aussi puissants. La foule s'immobilisa, regardant en direction de ce qui arrivait. Trois masses sombres et gigantesques se dirigeaient vers Ponyville.

"DES DRAGONS !" cria un poney.

Les invités commencèrent à paniquer. Les Wonderbolts et les princesses se préparèrent à se défendre si nécessaire, mais Twilight remarqua quelques chose.

"ATTENDEZ !" hurla t-elle à l'adresse des invités.

Personne ne se calma, excepté les amis de Twilight, qui regardèrent alors dans la même direction qu'elle.

Sur la tête du plus gros des trois dragons se trouvait une petite silhouette jaune et rose. Twilight crû distinguer des paroles que hurlait la silhouette en direction du ciel.

"J'espère que trois dragons c'est assez cool pour toi !"

Les trois dragons passèrent au dessus de la fête, crachant du feu en l'air, tels de vrai feu d'artifices.

Fluttershy avait surmonté sa peur des dragons pour son amie. Pour lui faire un ultime "au revoir" comme il le fallait, pour faire de cette fête quelque chose d'unique.

Et ce fut la journée la plus mémorable d'Equestria.

Une petite tombe fut dressée dans une plaine au nord est de la ville. Un endroit que Twilight pouvait voir de son château, au sommet d'une colline. Un petit arbre fut planté là, un arbre à très longue durée de vie, qu'il soit ici tant que la pierre sera encore visible.

Toutes les cinq se réunirent devant la tombe. Une petite pierre arrondie sur laquelle était écrit "RIP Rainbow Dash - La Loyale.". Juste en dessous, une mention qui avait été mise sans l'accord de Twilight: "Amie de la princesse", entourant le symbole gravé de sa cutie mark. Tank se coucha aux côtés de la pierre, et plus personne, de mémoire de poney, ne le vit bouger, replié dans sa carapace.

Une ultime demeure qui aurait sûrement manqué de panache selon l'avis de celle qui y reposait.


	2. La Dernière Plume Jaune

La Dernière Plume Jaune

À l'intérieur de la Carrousel Boutique, deux amies discutaient.

"Tout va bien Fluttershy ?"

Rarity regardait la pégase avec un air inquiet. Elle semblait triste.

"O-Oui... C'est juste que... Angel ne va pas bien. Il se fait vieux, ce matin il toussait sans cesse, il s'isole. J'ai l'impression qu'il va bientôt..."

Effectivement, le petit lapin arrivait en fin de vie désormais. Il était bien moins énergique qu'avant, même si il gardait toujours un peu de son habituel mauvais caractère. Chose étrange, il repoussait un peu tout le monde, les animaux comme Fluttershy.

"Oh..." s'attrista la couturière.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où Opalescence avait l'habitude de dormir quand elle travaillait.

"Je comprend ce que tu peux ressentir," compatit Rarity. "Les animaux vivent beaucoup moins longtemps que nous, et il faut accepter de les voir partir... Même si ça fait un vide après."

Une larme perla au bord de l'œil de Fluttershy, mais elle l'essuya et s'assit sur le sol tout en répondant :

"Je sais. C'est juste que... je trouve ça cruel."

La licorne s'approcha de son amie et passa doucement un sabot autour de son épaule.

"Le mieux que tu puisse faire, c'est essayer qu'il parte tranquillement, sans regret ni douleur."

La pégase se blottit un peu contre Rarity, approuvant silencieusement.

Huit ans. Cela faisait huit ans depuis que Rainbow Dash était morte. Les juments avaient un peu vieillies, mais elles restaient toutes encore jeunes, bien qu'une partie de leur jeunesse s'était envolée avec la pégase arc-en-ciel.

Fluttershy remercia Rarity et décida de retourner chez elle, pour tenir compagnie à Angel et laisser la couturière travailler. En sortant, elle croisa une belle grande jument, Sweetie Belle, qui rendait visite à sa sœur.

Une fois en vue de son cottage, Fluttershy remarqua que tous les animaux étaient dehors.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda la pégase, craignant le pire.

L'ours lui expliqua par des gestes qu'Angel avait chassé tout le monde de la maison. Son caractère semblait empirer, et il toussait de plus en plus. Fluttershy ouvrit la porte.

"Angel ?" fit Fluttershy en passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

Pas de réponses. Elle rentra à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière elle. Fluttershy fut prise d'une petite quinte de toux, et lorsque celle-ci cessa, elle entendit des petits bruits. Une toux aussi, mais par un animal plus petit.

Elle se dirigea vers le son et débusqua Angel qui était sous le lit de Fluttershy, allongé sur le sol, en train de se tordre à cause de sa toux.

La pégase le sortit de dessous le lit en le prenant doucement dans ses pattes, et le regarda tendrement avec une certaine tristesse dans le regard, le portant à hauteur de sa tête.

La toux du lapin se calma. Il tourna un regard affaiblit vers la pégase. Il dut plisser les yeux pour la distinguer, et à ce moment il leva la patte et repoussa la tête de Fluttershy d'un geste qui manquait grandement de force.

Elle le posa doucement sur le lit, et le lapin roula alors pour tourner le dos à la pégase. Il semblait vouloir se tenir loin de tout le monde.

"Angel..." se navra Fluttershy. "Pourquoi tu refuses de voir les autres ?"

Le lapin releva la tête vers la jument. Il fut repris d'une quinte de toux, mais tenta malgré tout de désigner sa propre personne.

Fluttershy pencha la tête, sans comprendre. Elle toussa un peu à son tour mais n'y prêta pas attention.

Le lapin voulut commencer à expliquer sa situation, mais il n'avait pas la force, et aucune idée de comment la faire comprendre. Il désigna alors sa propre gorge et toussa à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal à la gorge ?"

Il hocha faiblement la tête.

"Mais quel rapport avec le fait que tu ne veuilles voir personne ?"

Le lapin la regarda dans les yeux. Il était triste. Ses petits yeux brillaient de l'humidité qui les envahissait.

Fluttershy ne comprit pas, mais elle fut à son tour frappée d'une violente quinte de toux. Elle toussa, encore et encore, à en perdre sa respiration. Le lapin se tourna brusquement vers elle et s'approcha du bord du lit, semblant paniqué.

La jument perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le flanc, toussant encore au sol.

"Q-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?" souffla t-elle alors que sa respiration s'accélérait.

Angel, dans son inquiétude pour Fluttershy, s'approcha trop du bord du lit et tomba alors au sol. Se relevant avec difficulté, il rampa plus qu'il ne marcha vers la tête de la pégase allongée sur le sol.

Celle-ci était essoufflée comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Le lapin lui prit un sabot et la regarda dans les yeux, détournant légèrement la tête pour tousser, semblant désespéré.

Fluttershy comprit alors.

"T-Tu as attrapé la mirthite ?"

Angel acquiesça, triste et désolé. Fluttershy avait déjà entendu parler de cette maladie. Elle s'attrapait chez les lapins dans des cas très rares, on la croyait disparue. C'était une maladie foudroyante qui détruisait les poumons, sans aucun remède, et qui pouvait se transmettre rapidement à des animaux d'autres espèces. Voila pourquoi Angel voulait s'isoler, voila pourquoi elle toussait autant. Dès l'instant où il l'avait compris, le lapin avait tenté de ne pas contaminer les autres, se sachant condamné. Mais Fluttershy avait insisté, cherchant ce qui n'allait pas. Elle l'avait donc attrapé à son tour, et Angel ne pouvait envisager pire. Il se sentait atrocement coupable, jugeant que c'était de sa faute, baissant les oreilles, laissant quelques larmes couler sur le sol.

"Ne t'en veux pas Angel..." tenta de rassurer Fluttershy dans un souffle. "Ce n'est pas ta faute."

Ils furent tous deux pris d'une toux encore plus forte que les précédentes. Lorsque celle-ci se termina, Fluttershy pensa :

"Je meurs..."

Elle avait déjà songé à sa propre mort, depuis celle de Dash, mais jamais Fluttershy n'aurait pu penser que cela soit si... tranquille. Elle attrapa de ses deux sabots les pattes d'Angel. Elle ne pouvait presque plus bouger, mais elle le regarda dans les yeux en souriant gentiment. Puis elle le prit dans ses pattes et le serra contre elle.

Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal de partir avec Angel. Elle aurait préféré que ses amies soient là, leur dire au revoir. Les animaux attendraient sûrement encore longtemps dehors avant de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, et probablement qu'ils s'en voudraient tous de n'avoir rien pu faire. Mais au moins elle était avec Angel pour ses derniers instants. Quel dommage que Discord n'ait pas été là, peut-être aurait-il eu une solution... Mais il était parti en voyage pour quelques jours avec Spike. Le hasard faisait décidément bien mal les choses.

Le lapin passa ses pattes autour d'elle, toussant et pleurant. Fluttershy baissa les yeux vers lui et caressa doucement sa tête, avant de tousser à nouveau.

La sensation était horrible. Ce n'était pas douloureux, si on oubliait cette brûlure dans sa gorge irritée, mais elle étouffait progressivement, à mesure que ses poumons se détruisaient. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus faible, la tête commençait à lui tourner, elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser.

"Adieu Angel." fit-elle en versant une larme. "Adieu les amis... Adieu tout le monde."

Finalement, elle ne put plus respirer. Avec ses dernières forces elle serra du mieux qu'elle pouvait le petit lapin qui lui rendit son étreinte, également en manque d'air. Les ailes de la pégase frémirent quelques instants, elle accorda une dernière pensée à chacune de ses amies, chacun de ses compagnons animaux. Puis ils partirent ensemble, dans le silence de leur solitude, allongés sur le sol, immobiles.

"Elle était venue me voir en disant qu'Angel n'allait pas bien... Sainte Celestia, si j'avais su..."

"Tu n'pouvais rien savoir Rarity," tenta de rassurer Applejack, malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, reniflant bruyamment. "J'pensais pas qu'c'était encore possible d'attraper la mirthite."

Elles étaient toutes les quatre devant le corps de leur amie qui serrait toujours Angel. Pinkie était assise juste devant Fluttershy et lui caressait doucement sa longue crinière rose. C'était la seule à ne pas pleurer, malgré la tristesse infinie sur son visage, elle tentait de sourire. Les paroles de Dash étaient restées dans sa tête, et elle s'était jurée de ne plus pleurer. Les trois autres derrière elle, par contre, ne retenaient pas leurs larmes. Encore derrière elles, les animaux de Fluttershy se lamentaient et tentaient de se réconforter les uns les autres. C'était eux qui avaient signalé la mort de Fluttershy. Ils avaient attendu un moment avant d'entrer dans la maison et de découvrir son corps sans vie.

Twilight s'en voulait énormément. Une fois de plus, elle n'avait rien pu faire pour aider son amie. Pire que tout, elle n'avait pas été là, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire au revoir. Angel était présent, et heureusement, car jamais Twilight ne se serait pardonné si jamais son amie était morte seule. Jamais.

"Au moins elle est morte comme elle a vécu : avec ses animaux... Tout du moins un," fit Rarity, qui portait toujours ses lunettes de couturière, ayant été prévenue en plein travail.

"'va falloir qu'elqu'un prévienne Discord," dit doucement la fermière, tournant la tête vers l'alicorne. "Twilight, ça va ?"

Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas, rien ne pouvait aller à cet instant, alors qu'une de leur amie venait de les quitter aussi brutalement. Mais l'état de Twilight inquiétait Applejack. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, débordant de larmes, fixés sur le corps de Fluttershy, et elle n'avait rien dit depuis leur découverte de la pégase.

Twilight n'entendit la fermière que comme une voix lointaine. Dans sa tête, elle commençait à comprendre quelque chose. L'alicorne regarda Pinkie, puis tourna la tête vers Rarity, et posa enfin son regard son Applejack.

L'orange ne réalisa pas ce que ce regard signifiait. Le regard du désespoir de Twilight. Applejack pensait que c'était dû à la mort de Fluttershy, et uniquement à cela. Mais il y avait plus, et quelque chose de bien pire, derrière cette tristesse.

Le surlendemain eut lieu l'enterrement. Pinkie organisa de nouveau une fête. Même si Fluttershy n'avait rien demandé, la rose était désormais bien décidée à dire adieu à ses amies de cette manière. Il y avait eu une fête pour Rainbow, il y en eut une pour Fluttershy, et il y en aurait une pour la suivante, même si toutes faisaient en sorte de ne pas envisager la prochaine.

Peu de poneys avaient le cœur à la fête. Certains répondirent néanmoins à l'invitation, même si il faut bien reconnaître qu'à cause de sa timidité, Fluttershy ne connaissait que peu de gens.

Celestia, Luna et Cadence firent bien sûr le déplacement expressément, et chacune prononça un discours pour la pégase.

Toutes étaient plus ou moins silencieuses dans leur chagrin devant la tombe, mais le plus inconsolable était sans doutes Discord, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ce qui aurait été étonnant dans n'importe quelle autre situation n'était même pas surprenant actuellement. On l'entendait se lamenter, en colère contre lui-même.

"Si seulement j'avais été là..."

Spike tenait et tapotait légèrement la patte du Draconequus pour tenter de le réconforter, alors que lui-même reniflait bruyamment sa peine.

L'élément de la gentillesse s'en était allé. Ses animaux étaient venus en masses pour lui rendre hommage, à elle et à Angel qui était enterré à ses côtés. Ils restèrent aussi longtemps que ses amis les plus proches.

Dans une plaine au nord-est de Ponyville, un arbre commençait doucement à grandir alors qu'une deuxième stèle arrondie venait de rejoindre une autre déposée ici depuis huit ans, tenant compagnie à la pégase et à la tortue toujours repliée au pied de sa tombe.

"RIP Fluttershy - La Gentille" était écrit sur cette nouvelle pierre, avec trois papillons entourés de la phrase "Amie de la princesse". En dessous était également inscrit "RIP Angel Bunny".


	3. Une Pomme sans Saveur

Une Pomme sans Saveur

"Doucement grand' sœur, t'as plus toute ta jeunesse."

"Pour qui tu m'prends là ? J'en ai encore dans les sabots !"

Pour appuyer ses dires, Applejack donna un puissant coup dans un arbre, et les pommes tombèrent toutes dans les paniers au pied du pommier, sauf une.

Apple Bloom eut un petit gloussement qu'elle tenta de dissimuler. Sa sœur lui jeta un regard énervé :

"Qu'est-ce qu'y a !? Ça arrive les pommes qui s'décrochent pas d'un coup !"

La désormais grande fermière à la robe jaune détourna les yeux pour ne pas éclater de rire au museau de sa sœur.

Applejack donna un nouveau coup dans l'arbre, mais la pomme resta solidement accrochée à sa branche.

"Nom d'un foin !" pesta la jument en donnant d'autres ruades dans le tronc tandis qu'Apple Bloom éclatait de rire.

Finalement, la pomme céda et s'éclata sur le sol, la chaire du fruit marronne.

"Et pourrie 'vec ça !" s'esclaffa la ponette en se tenant les côtes.

Applejack foudroya sa sœur du regard, puis son visage s'adoucit finalement, et elle se mit à rire à son tour.

Leur rire dura quelques minutes dans le grand verger de la famille. Alors qu'elles se calmaient, un pleur de poulain se fit entendre, venant de la ferme. Apple Bloom tourna son regard vers la maison visible au loin et soupira :

"Big Mac fait encore n'importe quoi avec les p'tits ! C'pas possible, je vais voir ! J'te laisse le reste AJ."

"Eyup, pas d'problèmes sœurette !"

La petite sœur, plus si petite que ça avec les années maintenant, prit plusieurs bacs remplis de pomme sur son dos et retourna à la ferme d'où s'échappaient encore des pleurs, les premiers ayant été rejoins par deux autres.

La fermière orange continua sa récolte, comme elle le faisait depuis des années. Dans les paniers tombèrent des pommes vertes. Des Granny Smith. Applejack jeta un coup d'œil aux bacs et une vieille voix du passée résonna dans sa tête.

La blonde soupira et détourna les yeux des fruits, reprenant sa récolte à grand renfort de ruades. Mais elle calcula mal un mouvement et son sabot dérapa sur le tronc, lui foulant la patte droite. Elle grimaça sous la douleur. Apple Bloom avait raison, elle n'était plus si jeune que ça. La récolte allait être finie pour l'instant visiblement, impossible de bien continuer avec une patte dans cet état.

Elle s'assit un peu pour masser son muscle. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une douleur passagère. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser sa sœur s'occuper du verger toute seule. Elle-même avait déjà essayé sans succès, et des pommiers en plus avaient poussés depuis !

Les pleurs s'étaient tus, c'était bon signe, Apple Bloom ne tarderait pas à revenir pour continuer.

La fermière entendit un petit "ploc !" au dessus d'elle. Elle leva la tête et se reçut une goutte dans l'œil. Sous la surprise, elle secoua vivement la tête en se frottant la paupière d'un sabot. De nouveaux "ploc !", accompagnés de "plic !" et de "plac !" se firent entendre.

"Manquait plus qu'ça !" fit Applejack en rabaissant son chapeau pour se couvrir.

L'équipe de météo de Ponyville n'avait pourtant pas prévue de pluie aujourd'hui. Encore du laissé-aller ! Décidément ! Applejack chercha un arbre au feuillage assez épais pour la protéger et s'assit au pied de son tronc, boitant très légèrement de la patte arrière droite.

Voila où elle en était. Dans sa ferme, comme il en avait toujours été. Son pelage perdait de sa couleur, et sa crinière autrefois si blonde gardait de moins en moins son éclat d'antan. Et malgré les années qui passaient, certaines vieilles blessures ne cicatrisaient pas.

L'averse ne dura pas longtemps. Une pégase à la longue crinière mauve apparue dans le ciel couvert et vint éclater les nuages gris.

"Pas trop tôt Scootaloo !" ria Applejack.

La pégase sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué la fermière, et sourit en posant son regard sur elle, lui faisant un petit signe.

"Encore désolée pour ça, y en a qui comprennent pas les ordres dans l'équipe !"

"C'pas grave voyons ! Aller, va !" rigola la ponette au chapeau.

La pégase orange la salua et retourna à Ponyville en volant, laissant de nouveau Applejack seule.

Elle hésita à se remettre au travail. Pour l'instant, sa patte n'était plus douloureuse, mais pour combien de temps ? Elle garda le regard levé vers le ciel, et alors se dessina un arc-en-ciel. Elle eut un petit sourire triste. Il lui en rappelait des choses, cet étrange demi-cercle multicolore. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, désormais loin, et une amie, loin aussi.

"Tu t'laisses aller ma vieille !" se fit-elle en se remettant sur ses sabots, secouant sa tête. "Aller, ces pommes n'se récolt'ront pas toutes seules !"

Elle se remit sur ses quatre pattes et redisposa ses paniers pour la récolte. Mais alors qu'elle déposait le dernier et relevait la tête, une petite chose blanche apparue dans son champ de vision, qui eut tôt fait de disparaître derrière un arbre.

La fermière fronça un sourcil intrigué et alla voir derrière l'arbre. La petite tâche blanche était déjà partie et se réfugiait à nouveau derrière un tronc.

"Qu'est-ce qu'c'est qu'ce truc ?"

Une minuscule patte duveteuse dépassa du tronc, suivit par la tête d'un lapin aux oreilles repliées, visiblement intimidé.

L'espace d'un instant, Applejack cru qu'il s'agissait d'Angel et son cœur se serra. Mais c'était impossible. Pourtant, ce lapin lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Cependant, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un aussi mauvais caractère qu'Angel. Il était juste apeuré.

"T'en fais pas part'naire, j'vais pas t'faire de mal," dit doucement Applejack, provoquant une rétractation du cou du lapin.

Un bourrasque de vent vint soulever son chapeau, et l'animal prit peur de ce brusque mouvement, s'enfuyant à toutes pattes.

La fermière maintint son chapeau sur sa tête d'un sabot, regardant le petit lapin blanc détaler alors que le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, amenant de nouveau des nuages assombrissant le ciel sans que l'orange ne le remarque. Une goutte, mais pas de pluie, coula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya du revers de son sabot avant de se retourner.

"Si même les lapins t'font penser au passé ma pauvre..." se fit-elle à voix basse en rabattant légèrement son chapeau devant ses yeux.

Tout à coup, un éclair s'abattit à moins d'un mètre devant elle, l'aveuglant et l'assourdissant quelques secondes en la faisant sursauter, laissant une trace noire fumante sur le sol.

La fermière recula sous la surprise et plaqua un sabot sur son torse en grommelant. Son cœur vieillissant venait de s'emballer. Elle le sentait taper lourdement contre sa cage thoracique, irrégulier. Se retrouvant dos à un arbre, ses pattes se dérobèrent et elle s'adossa au pommier, le souffle court, un sabot toujours sur le cœur, cherchant à se calmer.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, une petite silhouette blanche était revenue et s'approchait désormais prudemment d'elle. Une fois devant elle, Applejack leva les yeux et remarqua le lapin assis devant elle.

Son cœur se noua alors que les battements se faisaient de plus en plus irréguliers.

"Tout va bien p'tit," fit-elle en tentant un sourire.

L'animal pencha la tête sur le côté, le regard triste. Il posa sa petite patte duveteuse sur le sabot qu'Applejack laissait traîner à côté d'elle.

La fermière se recroquevilla en un nouveau grognement de douleur alors que son organe lui envoyait une nouvelle pointe de souffrance, et le lapin eut un mouvement de recul.

Applejack ferma les yeux en se contractant, avant de relâcher sa respiration et de relever la tête, la posant contre l'arbre, regardant le ciel qui commençait à faire pleuvoir ses gouttes.

Le lapin monta sur l'épaule d'Applejack pour chercher refuge sous son chapeau. Du coin de l'œil, la fermière sourit en voyant le petit animal blanc collé à elle. Regardant les nuages, elle souffla :

"J'arrive les filles..."

L'averse se finit d'elle-même sans l'intervention de l'équipe de météo, qui était complètement débordée. Une voix perça dans le verger. Un appel.

"Grand' sœur !?"

La jument au pelage jaune apparue, trottant au milieu des arbres, cherchant Applejack du regard. Le lapin prit peur en la voyant et sauta de l'épaule de la fermière, ce qui attira le regard de la jument à la crinière rouge.

"Ah ! T'es là !" fit-elle en l'apercevant et en s'approchant, remarquant son état. "Qu'est-c'qui t'es arrivé ? T'es toute trempée."

Aucune réponse de la jument qui avait la tête penchée en avant, comme si elle dormait.

"Hey !" insista Apple Bloom en la secouant. "Tu t'es endormie ou bien ?"

Pour toute réponse, le corps d'Applejack bascula lentement sur le côté et s'étala sur le sol, son chapeau s'envolant dans la chute, révélant un visage paisible et figé.

La fête qu'avait organisée Pinkie venait juste de prendre fin. Il n'y avait eu que peu de participants. Pourtant il y avait beaucoup de monde dans cette plaine au nord-est de Ponyville, sous ce petit arbre qui avait encore bien grandit et possédait déjà ses premiers branchages épais.

Une foule de poneys rassemblés devant une petite pierre arrondie, au même modèle que les deux autres qui se trouvaient là, si ce n'est que celle-ci était surmontée d'un chapeau. Toute la famille Apple avait été réunie, comme à chaque fois qu'un tel événement se produisait dans la famille.

Apple Bloom, au premier rang, laissait couler ses larmes en silence, fixant la tombe la gorge serrée, entourée de Sweetie Belle et Scootaloo, elles aussi silencieuses. Big Macintosh avait les yeux fermés et gardait sa peine pour lui. Le reste de la famille prononçait tour à tour quelques paroles, Braeburn étant celui qui avait pris le plus de temps.

"RIP Applejack - L'Honnête", avec l'inscription " Amie de la princesse" entourant trois pommes.

Un peu à l'écart du groupe, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike et Twilight regardaient la scène en larmes, le dragon sur le dos de l'alicorne. Une autre s'en était allée. Et ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rejoindre la famille ou non.

Twilight regarda ses deux amies. Comme la dernière fois, il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, une tristesse qui était extérieur à l'instant présent. La rose et la blanche s'échangèrent un regard, comprenant en se voyant, elles et leurs rides. Twilight était la seule du groupe à ne pas avoir changée depuis toutes ces années. Même Spike avait légèrement grandit.

Les deux tournèrent leurs yeux vers la violette et vinrent de chaque côté pour la serrer dans leurs pattes, rejointes par Spike.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous Twilight..." chuchota Rarity.

"Tout va bien se passer, comme toujours," ajouta Pinkie avec un sourire un peu forcé.

L'alicorne acquiesça lentement en reniflant. Non, ça ne se passerait pas bien. Oui, elle continuerait à s'inquiéter, parce qu'elle le devait. Mais dans ces conditions, en tant qu'amie, elle devait croire les siens et les écouter, même si cela impliquait de renier ses propres certitudes.

Les trois pierres formaient désormais un quart de cercle en face de l'arbre.


	4. La Pire des Fêtes

La Pire des Fêtes

Quatre silhouettes se tenaient au milieu du grand cimetière de Canterlot. Quatre alicornes, seules, se recueillant en silence devant trois tombes. L'une d'elle, la plus petite, était la plus avancée. Elle regardait la dernière pierre arrivée.

Sur les deux autres, on y voyait le nom de ses parents. Elles dataient de plusieurs années maintenant. Les photos avaient légèrement perdu de leurs couleurs. C'est le devoir d'un enfant que d'enterrer ses parents. Et le fils et la fille de ces deux braves licornes avaient été là pour le faire.

Et c'est probablement le devoir d'un petite sœur que d'enterrer son grand frère.

Faisait doucement léviter un bouquet de fleur, elle déposa la gerbe sur la troisième plaque de granit, juste sous la photo souriante de ce grand licorne blanc.

"Adieu, B.B.B.F.F," dit Twilight, contenant son émotion et ses larmes, bien que l'on sentait sa voix troublée. "Tu as été le meilleur frère qui puisse être."

L'alicorne violette recula légèrement, restant le regard fixé sur la tombe de son frère. Désormais, elle n'avait plus de famille. Et ce sentiment qui la traversa, qui alla jusqu'à pénétrer son cœur, elle le connaissait. Celui de la solitude.

"J-Je... Je voudrais être seule un moment," demanda la princesse Cadance, qui avait du mal à parler.

Les trois autres alicornes ne dirent rien et se retirèrent en silence. Cadance s'avança alors vers la tombe, les yeux embués de larme, avant de s'effondrer dessus en pleurant à chaudes larmes son mari disparu. La princesse de l'amour, qui venait de perdre ce dernier.

À l'extérieur du cimetière, les trois princesses attendaient. Un peu plus loin, leurs gardes étaient présents, eux aussi en émois.

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit que c'était aussi dur... ?" demanda alors Twilight, faisant un reproche de sa voix brisée.

Celestia et Luna fermèrent les yeux, compréhensives. Elles savaient que cette question viendrait un jour.

"Perdre ceux qui me sont chers... Vous saviez ce que je ressentirais... Alors pourquoi ?"

"Aurais-tu acceptée de devenir une princesse si nous t'avions prévenue ?" demanda doucement Celestia.

"Non," répondit catégoriquement l'alicorne qui reniflait du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses fluides larmoyants. "Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi m'avoir transformée si c'était pour m'infliger cela ?"

Son ton était suppliant. À cette instant, les deux princesses séculaires comprirent que Twilight souhaitait, plus que tout au monde, revenir dans le passé, et refuser son titre, pour vivre une vie normale.

Mais c'était trop tard. Alors Celestia passa doucement une aile sur elle pour la réconforter au moins un tout petit peu.

"Equestria a besoin de sa princesse de l'amitié," fit-elle délicatement à son oreille. "Regarde tout ce que tu as fait, et tout ce que tu pourras faire. Nous savions que tu souffrirais, mais par delà ta douleur, tu apportes tant de choses à ce pays, et à ses habitants. Ta peine en évite tellement d'autres."

"Nous comprendrions que tu nous haïsses," continua Luna, qui passa à son tour une aille sur le dos de Twilight. "Nous ne t'avons pas laisser le choix, mais un jour, je suis certaine que tu comprendras que cette décision, douloureuse pour nous comme elle l'est maintenant pour toi, était un mal nécessaire pour ce pays."

"C'est un fardeau que nous portons toutes. Nulle descendance, toute attache vouée à disparaître. Pour apporter à Equestria, nous devons chacune perdre énormément."

Twilight ne put se retenir davantage. Elle laissa libre court à sa peine.

"Comment pouvez-vous le supporter... ? Dites-moi comment vous faites..."

Elle les implorait. Elle les suppliait de lui donner cette solution qui permettait aux deux grandes alicorne de ne jamais pleurer. Mais cela n'existait pas. Le seul moyen était l'habitude, si tenté que l'on puisse s'habituer à cela. À leur grand regret, Celestia et Luna étaient dans l'impossibilité de l'aider. Il fallait que ce soit le temps qui fasse son œuvre. L'ancienne élève de Celestia souffrirait encore, pour longtemps. La douleur s'estomperait, mais jamais totalement.

Cadance apparu, sortant du cimetière, les yeux fixant le sol sans vraiment le voir, ailleurs. Sans dire un seul mot, elle quitta l'endroit, et les autres princesses lui emboîtèrent le pas dans ce silence de mort, rejoignant leurs gardes.

De retour à Canterlot, la désormais veuve repartie pour l'Empire de Cristal par le prochain train, sans décrocher une seule phrase, ni changer d'expression.

Twilight retourna à Ponyville de la même façon. Elle ne sentait pas le cœur d'utiliser ses ailes.

Regardant par la fenêtre de son wagon, elle vit le paysage verdoyant d'Equestria défilé sous ses yeux, sous un chaleureux soleil. Pourtant, tout lui semblait affreusement terne. Où qu'elle posait son regard, ce n'était que du gris, de l'obscurité. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait quelque chose de familier. Ici un lapin gambadait gaiement, sous un pommier sauvage. Là, dans un petit étang, était une famille de tortue. En chaque objet ou être vivant, elle revoyait son passé.

Et dans ce paysage, apparu un visage. Son visage. Ce visage violet, à la crinière pourpre rayée, avec une corne trônant fièrement à son sommet. Par la déformation de la vitre, et les couleurs chatoyantes qui s'y superposait, son visage apparaissait sans cette terrible marque laissée par le temps et les souvenirs. Ce n'était pas les rides qui avaient disparues, non, elle n'en avait hélas jamais eu. C'était cette expression de regrets permanents, ces traits émaciés, qui laissaient place à cette tête encore jeune.

Elle eut l'impression de faire face à une Twilight du passé.

"Tu n'as pas d'aile toi..." murmura t-elle à son reflet. "Tu peux encore vivre avec tes amies... Sans te soucier de rien..."

L'expression du reflet paru changer. Ses sourcils se courbèrent, sa tête pencha légèrement sur le côté, et un infime sourire compatissant sembla se dessiner. Twilight détourna le regard. On ne changeait pas le passé, c'était inutile de se lamenter. Voila ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre jour après jour.

"Gare de Ponyville ! Cinq minutes d'arrêt !"

La princesse n'entendit que d'une oreille le contrôleur annoncer l'arrêt, et elle descendit du wagon, sans faire attention aux poneys qui la regardaient encore, malgré toutes ces années. Une princesse impressionnait toujours le peuple, encore plus lorsque celle-ci avançait la tête baissée en traînant les sabots.

"Twilight !" perça subitement la voix affolée de Spike.

Le petit dragon arriva en trottinant, l'air préoccupé. Malgré tout ce temps, il n'avait pas grandit d'un pouce. Il vint devant l'alicorne et sembla oublier ce qu'il avait à lui dire en voyant son air complètement abattue. Il vint à la hauteur de sa tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Twilight, ça va aller ?" demanda t-il, en sachant parfaitement la réponse.

Elle se contenta de détourner le regard, n'ayant absolument pas envie d'en parler. Passant à côté de lui, elle lâcha à voix basse un :

"Si on me cherche, je serais dans mon palais... Mais je préférerais être seule..."

Spike la regarda partir, ayant un petit soupir triste pour elle. Ce dont il devait la prévenir lui revint en tête :

"Twilight !"

L'alicorne se stoppa et tourna le regard vers lui. L'espace d'un instant, le dragon eut envie de se raviser, de la laisser répandre sa peine en paix. Il ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il avait dire. Pas maintenant. Surtout pas. Twilight ne pourrait pas le supporter. Mais il le devait, même si ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur.

"C'est... C'est Pinkie..." finit-il par dire, désolé pour l'alicorne.

Twilight ouvrit des yeux remplis de désespoirs alors qu'il lui sembla que son cœur lâchait. C'était impossible. Par pitié, non. Pas dans la même journée.

La joyeuse rose se trouvait à l'hôpital. En compagnie de Rarity, Spike et Twilight. Allongée sur un lit, ironiquement ce même lit sur lequel Rainbow Dash avait quitté ce monde il y avait maintenant des décennies. Trois ballons se trouvaient en décoration, deux bleus et un jaune, probablement gonflés par ce qu'il restait de souffle à Pinkie.

Le temps avait fait des ravages sur ce visage joyeux, souriant malgré son évidente faiblesse, ne faisant que rehausser ses grandes rides. Sa crinière était devenue rose grisâtre, et semblait s'être dégonflée au fil des années. Son pelage marquait la même décoloration. Elle était vieille, et ce n'était pas qu'une apparence.

Son cœur, usé par tant d'années de fête et de surexcitation, venait de faire une nouvelle attaque. Il était probable que cette conversation avec ses amie soit l'une des dernières. Et c'est pour cela qu'ils affichaient une mine aussi peinée.

"Oh, ne soyez pas aussi triste," fit Pinkie. "On s'est bien amusé, non ?"

Rarity et Spike répondirent par un petit sourire forcé. Oui, ils s'étaient bien amusés, surtout avec elle.

"Toutes les fêtes ont une fin. Tous le monde rentre chez soit, chacun à une heure différente."

Pinkie qui philosophait. C'était assez rare, bien qu'elle ait eu tendance à ce genre de réflexion sur la fin de sa vie, puisqu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à extérioriser ses émotions avec des grands gestes.

"Et quand on reste trop longtemps, on est forcément triste de voir les autres partir," continua la vieille du Rire. "Mais il y aura toujours de nouvelles personnes qui viendront pour en faire une autre... Alors ne t'en fais pas, Twilight."

La princesse se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour contenir ses larmes, comprenant ce que son amie voulait dire.

"À quoi bon me faire des amis si c'est pour les voir partir ?" demanda Twilight, la voix brisée.

"Parce que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Twilight. Tes amis auront une chance incroyable d'en être, comme ce fut pour nous. Et puis, le temps passe plus vite entre amis, non ?"

Son sourire réconfortant parvint à faire ravaler ses larmes à l'alicorne.

"Toi aussi Pinkie," ajouta Spike. "Tu es une des plus merveilleuses ponette que je connais. Tu sais toujours redonner le sourire aux gens."

La vieille Pie ouvrit deux grands sabots, invitant ses amis à s'approcher, ce qu'ils firent. Elle les referma en un immense et ultime câlin, qui arracha même un sourire à Twilight.

"Merci les amis... Merci," murmura Pinkie en les serrant contre elle de toutes ses maigres forces, fermant les yeux, comblée.

Coïncidence, les trois ballons présents dans la salle, deux bleus et un jaune, symbole de la cutie mark de la rose, éclatèrent simultanément lorsque le cœur de Pinkie cessa de battre. Ou peut-être fut-ce la soudaineté du son qui acheva ce vieux cœur, usé par toute l'énergie que ce poney avait eu et transporté au quotidien.

Ses sabots chutèrent lentement le long des pelages de Rarity et Twilight, comme au ralenti, tombant sur le drap de son lit, le froissant légèrement.

Même clos, ses yeux gardaient cette joie de vivre, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était désormais plus.

Morte. Pinkie Pie, morte. C'en était fini de la ponette joyeuse, bondissante, qui sautillait partout et sortait de nul part un canon à party, répandant la bonne humeur et le sourire partout où elle passait. Plus d'Élément du Rire, et peut-être plus jamais de rire du tout. En cet instant, c'était comme si toute joie avait disparue d'Equestria.

Le sourire. Un éternel sourire gravé sur son visage. Quoi de mieux pour elle que de partir en souriant ? Ses amis aussi souriaient, pour elle. Pour cette brave jument dont le seul et unique but dans la vie avait été la joie des autres.

Twilight, Rarity et Spike restèrent de longs instants blottis contre elle, contre ce corps si chaleureux qui commencerait bientôt à se refroidir.

Il n'y eut pas de fêtes avant l'enterrement. Mais il y eut de nombreux poneys présents. Pinkie était toujours connue de tout le village, même si sa renommée s'était essoufflée au fil du temps.

La seule famille présente fut les enfants de Maud, des adultes déjà d'âge avancé, venus dire au revoir à celle qu'ils appelaient "Tatie Pinkie" quand ils étaient poulains. Le reste, ses parents et sœurs, étaient disparus avant elle.

Et c'était un silence de deuil qui s'était installé sur la petite butte, sous cet arbre où reposaient déjà la moitié des Éléments de l'Harmonie. Des mots avaient été prononcés, mais tous trouvaient qu'aucune phrase ne pouvait formuler la peine engendrée par cette perte. Une partie de l'âme de Ponyville s'en était allé avec elle, et chacun se sentait vide, comme s'il manquait cette petite étincelle de bonne humeur toujours présente, même dans ces moments là.

Quatre pierres arrondies, formant un tiers de cercle face à l'arbre. La première commençait à prendre de l'âge. La tortue était toujours dessus.

"RIP Pinkie Pie - La Joyeuse" accompagnée de la désormais habituelle inscription "Amie de la princesse" qui révulsait toujours autant Twilight, autour de ces fameux trois ballons désormais gris pour toujours.

Deux juments et un dragon. Voila tout ce qu'il restait de leur groupe. Et la licorne blanche se faisait vieille à son tour maintenant.


	5. Une Ultime Couture

5 - Une Ultime Couture

"Dit Twilight, tu te souviens ton arrivée à Ponyville ?"

L'alicorne eut un demi-sourire quelque peu forcé.

Dans cette chambre d'hôpital, elle voyait à regret les ravages engendrés par le temps. Le blanc de la jument généreuse s'était peu à peu teinté de gris. Son visage, autrefois si lisse, s'était peu à peu couvert de rides, que sa propriétaire avait finies par accepter malgré elle, les yeux fatigués de lutter contre l'âge, désormais affichés en permanence derrière sa paire de lunettes.

"Évidemment, Rarity," répondit doucement la princesse de l'amitié. "Tu avais désespérément essayé de refaire ma crinière parce que Rainbow venait de me décoiffer."

"Après on s'est toutes faite emporter dans cette histoire avec les éléments de l'harmonie, et Nightmare Moon. Qui aurait cru que cela allait être nous."

Le regard de la licorne s'était perdu sur le drap de son lit d'hôpital. Le sabot dans les pattes du petit dragonnet à son chevet, elle repensait à son passé.

"Je me suis coupée la queue pour la donner à ce pauvre dragon qui avait perdu sa moustache."

"Heureusement qu'elle a repoussée juste après," ajouta Twilight.

Toutes deux eurent un petit rire partagé.

"Et quand on avait été au Grand Galloping Gala ?"

"Ha ha, tu avais fini par hurler sur le prince."

"En répandant du gâteau sur lui," se souvint Rarity, ajoutant avec dédain. "Il l'avait cherché en même temps, jamais je n'avais vu un tel goujat !"

"Et Tom ?" continua Twilight avec un sourire amusée.

La licorne sembla un peu gênée.

"Je croyais qu'on ne reparlerait plus de ça..."

"Oh voyons Rarity, je plaisante."

Spike ne réagissait pas à cette conversation. Il regardait juste sa bien-aimée de toujours dans les yeux. Sa passion s'était transformée en tendresse avec les années, mais n'avait aucunement faiblie.

"L'Empire de Cristal aussi, ça a été quelque chose... J'y retournerais bien pour revoir mon pelage à nouveau comme ça."

Twilight perdit un peu son sourire. Elle n'osa pas répondre cette fois, ne voulant pas briser ses espoirs. Il était trop tard pour y retourner maintenant...

"Et Coco," continua Rarity, emplie de nostalgie. "Quel talent elle avait, déjà à l'époque !"

"Une grande couturière de Manehattan. Son nom est une référence dans le domaine de la mode depuis longtemps maintenant."

"Je devrais lui rendre visite pour voir comment se porte la boutique à Manehattan."

Là encore, l'alicorne ne répondit pas, laissant Rarity à ses belles pensées. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas lui rappeler que Coco était morte deux ans plus tôt, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, pendant que Rarity semblait réfléchir, jetant un regard affectueux à Spike. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs un peu grandi avec le temps, quelques centimètres qui lui permettaient de mieux approcher sa dame.

"... Twilight ?" finit-elle par demander, d'un air un peu moins léger qu'avant.

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que tu peux me dire... pourquoi je me souviens de tout ça, alors que je ne sais même plus ce dont on parlait il y a cinq minutes ?"

La princesse de l'amitié eut un creux dans le cœur. Elle s'en rendait compte. Peut-être pas complètement, mais elle comprenait qu'elle oubliait des choses. Pourtant, Twilight refusait de la démoraliser. Ce ne devait pas être un moment triste. Pas cette fois.

"Parce que ce sont de bons souvenirs Rarity. Même à ton âge, tu te souviens de ça."

Un autre silence s'installa après cette réponse. Rarity caressa doucement du sabot les griffes du dragon, toujours un petit sourire affectueux sur le visage. Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers son amie, pensive.

"...Dit Twilight, tu te souviens ton arrivée à Ponyville ?"

L'alicorne se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle avait oublié. Encore. Au fond d'elle, Twilight trouva la force de répondre avec un sourire bien triste :

"Oui Rarity... Oui je m'en souviens..."

L'ex couturière pencha un peu la tête, autant que ses vieilles cervicales le lui permettaient.

"Pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille Twilight ?"

"Je... Je repense à tout ce qu'on a vécu... Tout ces bons moments."

Twilight passa un sabot sur ses yeux embués de larmes, reniflant discrètement, alors que son amie répondait, le regard dans le vague.

"Oh... Moi aussi j'y repensais justement. Quelle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la seule chose dont je me souvienne..."

"Oui... Une coïncidence..."

"Où est Sweetie Belle ?"

"Elle n'a pas pu venir," fit l'alicorne, la gorge nouée. "Elle est très occupée."

"Oh. Dommage..."

Rarity eut un petit air triste. Elle aurait bien aimé revoir sa petite sœur.

De son côté, Twilight se retenait de craquer. Être obligé de mentir ainsi à sa dernière amie, juste parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas. Qu'elle ne réalisait pas à quel point elle avait vécu longtemps, et à quel point tous ceux auxquels elle tenait avaient disparus, les uns après les autres. Parmi tous les poneys que Twilight avait vu à son arrivé à Ponvyille, il ne restait plus que Rarity. Même les poulains de cette époque n'étaient plus que des vieillards aujourd'hui.

Twilight se refusait de la laisser partir avec une pensée aussi triste. Rarity avait vécu longtemps, mais elle avait été heureuse, et il était hors de question que tout soit gâché dans ses derniers instants.

"Et ta boutique à Canterlot, tu t'en souviens ?" lança alors l'alicorne sur un ton se voulant souriant. Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite en regardant son amie.

Les yeux fermés, l'air paisible, la tête posée contre son oreiller. La licorne s'était éteinte, le sabot toujours dans les petites griffes du dragon, effondré à côté d'elle, en train de sangloter sur son matelas. C'était fini.

Deux jours plus tard, Twilight et Spike étaient de nouveau sur cette grande colline près de Ponyville. Le souffle du vent venait caresser le pelage de l'alicorne violette et faire voleter sa superbe crinière. Ses plumes vibrait sous cette brise légère.

Le dragon à ses pattes se blottissait contre l'une d'entre-elle, tremblant de chagrin.

Tous les deux se trouvaient sous un arbre aux branches fournies, frémissant sous le vent, assez loin de la ville.

Il n'y avait qu'eux deux sur cette colline. La princesse et son assistant numéro un. Eux, une carapace de tortue, et cinq pierres. Personne d'autre n'était venu.

Spike était inconsolable. Jamais il n'avait autant pleuré, et pourtant il en avait vu partir des poneys auxquels il tenait. Oh ça oui. Mais là, il pleurait depuis deux jours. Twilight n'était même pas sûr qu'il ait réussi à dormir ou à manger depuis.

En face d'eux, une pierre encore une fois trop banale pour la ponette d'exception qui reposait dessous. Une grande licorne, une grande couturière, mais surtout une grande amie. Une dernière amie.

Que ce dernier départ avait été dur pour Twilight. Sa dernière amie qui s'en allait sans même se souvenir de ses derniers mots. Des années déjà qu'elle perdait la mémoire à court terme. Sortant dehors sans même se rappeler qu'elle ait ouvert la porte.

Pourtant, c'est sur cette fin de vie qu'elle avait le plus montré sa générosité, répandant des cadeaux en ville, cousant gratuitement pour tout le monde, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus soulever une aiguille avec sa magie, ni tenir un plis dans ses sabots.

Peut-être avait-elle fait tout cela pour compenser les rides qui avaient entachées son si beau corps, corps qu'elle avait cherché par tous les moyens à garder présentable, distingué, raffiné.

Quelle ironie que ce fut celle qui avait le plus peur des effets dévastateur de la vieillesse, qui vécu le plus longtemps. Au moins quinze ans de plus que Pinkie. Et tellement plus de temps que les autres. Plus d'un demi-siècle de différence avec Rainbow Dash.

Partie avec le sourire en se remémorant, trois fois d'affilé sans s'en rendre compte, tous les bons souvenirs avec ses amies.

Et puis tout s'était arrêté calmement. Son cœur, sa respiration, sa vie, et pire que tout pour Twilight, sa présence.

La dernière de ses amies s'en était allée. Et spécialement cette fois, l'alicorne avait demandé quelque chose de personnel. Un enterrement seul. Car c'était tout ce qui lui restait à présent : la solitude. La solitude face à ces cinq pierres, ornées des cuties mark de ses amies, portant la mention "Amie de la princesse" et leur élément de l'harmonie respectif. Rien d'autre.

Quoique, il y avait toujours ce petit dragon inconsolable. Mais c'était tout.


	6. Eternity's End

Eternity's End

"Alors, majesté ? Que devons-nous faire ?"

Deux grands yeux violets se levèrent au dessus du long parchemin, fixant le griffon qui venait de parler. Cachée derrière le morceau de papier, l'alicorne réfléchissait en regardant le messager.

Dans un soupir, elle replia par magie le rouleau, révélant sa silhouette élancée et sa longue crinière ondulante au griffon qui attendait sa réponse.

"Ce conflit est absurde," commenta la princesse. "Les menaces proférées par le New-Yakyakistan sont surdimensionnées par rapport au préjudice subit. L'Océanymph a d'autres choses à penser que cela, ils doivent encore s'occuper des blessés dus au dernier tsunami..."

"Comme à chaque fois, majesté," se permit de commenter le griffon avec un semblant de sourire, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. "Le New-Yakyakistan n'a jamais été connu pour sa diplomatie."

"Non, en effet," répondit la princesse avec un très petit rire, avant de reprendre son air sérieux. "Mais il faut empêcher une nouvelle guerre. C'est notre rôle en tant que membre fondateur du Conseil Mondial."

"Alors, quel sera la réponse ?"

La princesse sortit un autre parchemin vierge et une plume, écrivant dessus sans encre, se servant de sa magie pour graver des lettres violettes à l'intérieur. Elle roula ensuite le parchemin et l'imposa de son sceau, avant de le remettre au griffon.

"Les dirigeants New-Yakyakistan doivent comprendre qu'ils ne peuvent pas continuer à agir ainsi."

"J'espère qu'ils comprendront cette fois," répondit le messager en inclinant la tête. "Bonne journée, majesté."

Le griffon s'envola par une fenêtre proche, laissant la princesse seule dans sa salle du trône.

Surplombant le reste de la pièce, l'alicorne se leva, chassant de ses pensées les problèmes que risquaient de causer le dernier incident diplomatique qu'elle venait de régler. Elle avait quelque chose de bien plus joyeux en tête. En effet, aujourd'hui, elle allait pouvoir revoir un vieil ami. Un ami qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir depuis plusieurs mois.

Avec un entrain non-dissimulé, elle alla chercher parmi ses effets personnels un petit sac abîmé, raccommodé avec des coutures maladroites, et qui n'allait plus vraiment avec sa stature actuelle. Mais elle s'en accommoda, elle ne sortait ce sac que pour des occasions très spéciales après tout.

Tout en chantonnant légèrement une petite chanson issue d'un temps ancien, elle s'affaira à mettre plusieurs pierres précieuses et gemmes colorées dans le sac. Elle les avait choisies soigneusement parmi une cargaison qui avait été livrée aux joailliers de la ville la veille. En tant que princesse, les commerçants étaient ravis de lui laisser avoir quelques pierres gratuitement, d'autant qu'elle n'en demandait pas plus d'une fois par an.

Bien sûr, personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi elle demandait des pierres, mais c'était une princesse, qui pouvait bien oser se demander ce qu'elle en faisait ?

Le sac fut fermé, et la dernière des princesses d'Equestria s'élança hors de son château, les ailes déployées. Une douce brise planait sur la mégapole de Ponyville, et l'alicorne s'envola avec grâce et majesté par dessus les grands buildings.

Guidée par le soleil, elle alla au sud. Passant au dessus des kilomètres d'habitations, elle plana un long moment sous la lumière éclatante de l'astre du jour, levant parfois les yeux vers le ciel pour y voir la lune. Cette dernière, morcelée par un ancien cataclysme, séparée en trois énormes morceaux, ne bougeait plus depuis un long moment. Même si Twilight avait endossé le rôle de déplacer le soleil, elle n'avait jamais tenter de déplacer la lune. Depuis, le corps fracturé de l'ancien astre de la nuit reposait à tout jamais dans le ciel d'Equestria.

L'alicorne secoua légèrement la tête pour sortir de sa rêverie. Elle arrivait bientôt à sa destination. Cela faisait un moment que les grandes montagnes étaient en vue.

C'est au cœur de celles-ci, près du sommet d'un des pics les plus élevés, qu'elle se posa doucement au seuil d'une grotte à l'entrée gargantuesque. Twilight ne fut nullement effrayée par l'apparence inquiétante de la grotte et s'enfonça dedans, passant près d'une paroi où se trouvait une trace de griffe faisant sa taille.

À l'intérieur se trouvait une source lumineuse. Un petit feu magique qui brillait d'un lueur verte, derrière lequel se trouvait une grande masse sombre.

L'immense silhouette, qu'on aurait pu prendre pour un rocher, fut soudainement illuminée de deux grands cercle vert, bordés de blanc et possédant une fente noire en leur centre. Le grand dragon releva alors sa tête massive pour regarder l'arrivante, dévoilant ses crocs en un sourire.

Levant une patte après l'autre pour s'approcher de l'alicorne, il tendit un bras gros comme un carrosse et la prit dans ses griffes, avec une infinie délicatesse, la portant jusqu'à son visage. Twilight vint coller sa jouer contre celle du grand reptile en souriant.

"Content de te revoir, Twilight," fit le dragon avec une certaine émotion.

"Contente de te revoir aussi, Spike," répondit l'alicorne avec un grand sourire.

Le vieil ami de la princesse reposa cette dernière au sol, avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur pour s'étirer longuement tout en demandant :

"Combien de temps à passé ?"

"Huit mois, si je ne me trompe pas," répondit Twilight. "Il se passe tellement de chose, j'en perds un peu la notion du temps."

"Des problèmes ?" s'enquit immédiatement le dragon en regardant son amie.

"Rien de grave," s'empressa d'ajouter l'alicorne en secouant un sabot désuet. "C'est juste que j'essaye comme je peux de trouver du repos entre les affaires diplomatiques, les problèmes économiques d'Equestria, sans parler de mon élève qui m'envoie les rapports sur ses leçons."

"Tu n'as toujours personne à qui confier ce travail ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Spike. "J'ai l'impression que je te pose cette question à chaque fois que l'on se voit."

"Et bien..." hésita la princesse, un peu gênée par la question. "Twinkle Dawn fait des progrès, mais elle n'est toujours pas prête à devenir une princesse. Je ne l'ai envoyée à Manehattan que depuis un an, c'est trop tôt. Je l'ai déjà appris à mes dépends. Et même si je suis entouré de conseillés et de maires, endosser tout ce travail tout seul reste un peu épuisant."

Le dragon resta muet, fixant tristement son amie, qu'il ne pouvait pas aider. Twilight baissa le regard en soupirant.

"Si je n'avais pas perdu la formule du sort pour changer en alicorne, j'aurais toujours deux de mes anciens élèves à mes côtés pour m'aider..."

"Tu ne peux pas la retrouver ?"

"Je n'en ai pas le temps," expliqua la jument en s'asseyant devant le feu pour se réchauffer un peu. "Et même si j'en avais le temps, le sort nécessite la magie d'au moins deux alicornes pour fonctionner. Et les dernières alicornes encore vivantes, à part moi, ne s'y connaissent pas assez bien en magie pour m'y aider. Ça me prendrait des mois pour retrouver la formule du sort, et des années pour enseigner la magie à une alicorne."

Une fois de plus, le dragon garda le silence pendant quelques instants, voyant son ami essayer de se réchauffer auprès de son feu, attaquée par l'humidité de la grotte. Spike inspira doucement et souffla de nouvelles flammes pour attiser celles déjà présentes. Il s'assit alors en face de son amie, la regardant en parlant :

"Mais cela peut en valoir la peine. Equestria ne peut pas se passer de toi un moment pour que t-"

"Non, Spike !" répliqua sèchement l'alicorne en regardant le feu. "C'est le devoir que Célestia, Luna et Cadance m'ont confié ! À chaque fois que je m'accorde ne serait-ce qu'une pause d'une semaine, je me retrouve avec des poneys qui viennent me voir, paniqués, parce que quelque chose ne va pas ! Je lève et couche le soleil ! Je régis Equestria, seule, depuis bientôt plus de deux millénaires ! Et je ne peux rien y faire pour changer ça !"

L'alicorne s'emmitoufla un peu dans ses ailes, regrettant ses paroles.

"Je suis désolée, Spike..." murmura t-elle en baissant un peu plus la tête. "Je ne voulais pas être aussi agressive."

Le grand dragon soupira, amenant une longue griffe sous le menton de la princesse pour lui relever doucement la tête et la regarder dans les yeux.

"Elles te manquent, n'est-ce pas...?" fit Spike.

"Chaque jour..." répondit l'alicorne en gardant le visage relevé, essuyant ses yeux embués. "Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, Spike."

"Tu es la princesse de l'amitié, Twilight. Bien sûr que c'est le sujet. Tu as vu se succéder des générations d'amis, sans jamais pouvoir en garder. Tes mentors t'ont été arrachés par le destin. Tu ne pourras pas continuer seule, Twilight."

"Je ne suis pas seule..." fit la princesse avec un demi-sourire sincère. "C'est juste que mes amis changent régulièrement. Je m'y suis faite avec le temps. Et je t'ai toi."

Le dragon détourna le regard en relâchant le menton de l'alicorne. L'air amère et la voix grave, il se résolu à briser les espoirs de son amie avec ses paroles, parce que c'était pour son bien :

"Je ne suis pas immortel, Twilight. Je ne peux déjà plus approcher Ponyville à cause de la guerre qui a eu lieu contre mon peuple. Mes crocs ne sont plus aussi aiguisés qu'avant, mes griffes sont moins bien affûtées, mes écailles se ternissent, mes flammes n'ont plus leur éclat d'antan. Je commence à être vieux, Twilight. Je ne sais pas quand viendra mon heure exactement, peut-être dans un an, peut-être dans un siècle. Mais elle viendra vite, pour toi comme pour moi. Tu-"

"Je sais déjà cela, Spike. Et mes conversations avec toi vont beaucoup me manquer. Mais je me suis faite à l'idée qu'un jour, tu ne seras plus là. Je ne veux juste pas en parler."

L'alicorne avait baissé la tête, la voix légèrement triste, mais ferme. Le dragon s'en voulu d'avoir amené ce sujet, même si c'était nécessaire. Twilight devait garder un souvenir positif de cette journée. Mais ce fut la princesse qui changea de sujet.

"Bref. Je t'ai apportée des gemmes rares !" lança t-elle, essayant de paraître enjouée et d'oublier cette conversation.

Elle attrapa dans son sac les pierres précieuses et les montra au dragon. Les yeux de Spike luisirent face à ces joyaux aux facettes innombrables brillantes.

"Je dois avouer que cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas goûté d'aussi belles," se réjouit-il alors en tendant la patte.

Twilight déposa les gemmes dans sa griffe, Spike apportant les pierres devant ses yeux pour mieux les admirer et savourer leur allure appétissante. Le dragon ne fit qu'une bouchée des pierres, un sourire illuminant son visage.

L'alicorne sourit à son tour, heureuse que son cadeau lui plaise.

"Je regrette franchement de ne rien avoir à te donner pour ça, Twilight ! Ces pierres doivent te coûter une fortune à chaque fois !"

"Penses-tu," répondit-elle en agitant le sabot de façon désinvolte avec un petit rire. "Les joailliers sont ravis d'offrir ces pierres à la princesse. Les gisements des badlands sont toujours aussi productifs, les pierres précieuses représentent toujours notre principale source d'exportation. De plus en plus de pays deviennent assez riches pour se permettre ce luxe, et les attributs de catalyse magique des saphirs et des rubis les rends vraiment attrayant auprès des mages."

"Twilight ?" l'interrompit presque le dragon

"Oui ?"

"Je ne suis pas ton conseillé économique tu sais," fit Spike avec un sourire amusé.

Les pommettes de la princesse se tintèrent de rose, alors qu'elle détourna le regard, extrêmement gênée.

Le grand dragon éclata de rire.

"Tu as toujours Equestria très à cœur à ce que je vois," fit-il avec un sourire presque attendri.

"Désolée, je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de repos," répondit l'alicorne avec un rire nerveux, toujours un peu gênée par ce qu'elle avait dit.

"Tu peux t'en accorder. Le monde est plus tranquille qu'avant, malgré tout ce qu'il se passe. La dernière grande menace remonte à il y a bien longtemps maintenant."

"Oui... Je pense m'en accorder bientôt..."

"En attendant, parle-moi un peu plus du monde extérieur !" lança Spike et s'asseyant plus confortablement.

Dans l'immense cité de Ponyville, il y avait un endroit que la plupart des habitants d'Equestria connaissaient au moins de nom : Le parc des cinq. Pourtant, aucun poneys, hormis ceux qui s'en occupaient et les gardes, ne l'avait visité. Aucune photo n'existait de cet endroit, et pourtant il était immense.

Entouré par de grands murs de pierre, sur une colline au nord du centre-ville, on pouvait voir au dessus des murs une grande végétation florissante et bien entretenue, et surtout, dominant la région au sommet de cette colline, un grand arbre à longues feuilles.

Réservé uniquement à la princesse, la seule partie connue du publique était celle que le portail d'entré laissait voir. Un long chemin, tapissé de fleurs de toutes sortes, et beaucoup affirmaient même que de petits animaux y vagabondaient parfois joyeusement, bien que le parc lui-même se trouvait proche du centre de la ville. Même les pégases n'avaient pas le droit de le survoler.

Parfois, au cours de la semaine, bien souvent en soirée, on pouvait voir la princesse entrer dans ce parc, pour n'y ressortir qu'au bout de plusieurs longues minutes. À chaque fois que quelqu'un osait lui demander ce qu'elle allait y faire, elle répondait simplement qu'elle allait rendre visites à ses vieilles amies.

Ces mêmes amies dont elle parlait volontiers, et dont les histoires étaient décrites dans de très vieux récits Equestrien. C'était ça qui avait valu son nom à ce parc, et des histoires farfelues existaient à son sujet, narrant que le corps des amies de la princesse reposaient là, enfermé dans des caissons de verre pour ne jamais perdre de leur éclat.

Ce n'étaient que des histoires. Les corps des cinq amies de la princesses reposaient abruptement sous de grosses pierres taillées, légèrement dépolies à cause du temps, aux inscriptions toujours lisible grâce aux travaux de restauration que la princesse ordonnait parfois de faire.

Bien sûr, la princesse avait des tombes d'autres poneys qu'elle chérissait, ailleurs, bien souvent dans leur ville natale. Mais les tombes ici gardaient une signification plus puissante à ses yeux.

Elle avait fait construire ce parc après l'extension massive de Ponyville qui était survenue quelques siècles après son couronnement. Elle avait eu peur, en entendant les machines et leur bruit incessant, de ne plus jamais pouvoir être tranquille face à ses amie. Mais le moment clef de sa décision avait été la détérioration de la carapace de Tank, emporté quelque mètre plus loin par un ballon lancé par un poulain maladroit.

Alors elle avait fait érigé des murs, et interdit l'accès à tous. De toutes façons, plus personne ne les connaissait assez pour se recueillir sur leur tombe.

C'était le dernier endroit dans tout Equestria où elle pouvait réellement se reposer. Entrer dans ce parc, c'était comme franchir un portail vers le passé, où tous ses problèmes s'en allaient. Où il n'y avait pas de soucis du lendemain, pas de risque de guerre ou de famine, et où elle n'était pas aussi seule.

Enfin, c'était aussi à présent la dernière maison pour son plus vieil ami à ce jour. Au milieu des cinq tombes en arc-de-cercle, il y avait maintenant une pierre plate au centre, portant la mention "Spike le Dragon". Telle avait été sa dernière demande, reposer avec elles, reposer aux côtés des amies de son enfance, à côté de son premier et plus pure amour.

La princesse avait réussi à emmener son corps massif, et à l'enterrer par ses propres moyens dans ce parc. Pas de cérémonie, personne n'avait été prévenu. Le simple fait de savoir que Spike, le dragon qui avait été jugé coupable de trahison envers Equestria, reposait en plein cœur de Ponyville aurait suscité un grand soulèvement dans la population. Personne ne devait savoir.

Au fond d'elle, Twilight avait toujours su que Spike était innocent, et qu'il avait été manipulé, mais jamais elle n'avait eu de preuve. Le dragon avait alors dû endosser seul le rôle de coupable, en tant que déclencheur de la dernière grande guerre entre les dragons et les poneys. En plus de devoir assister, impuissant, au massacre de son peuple, il avait dû fuir en paria sa ville de toujours, échappant à la haine de la seule famille qui lui restait.

L'alicorne regardait sa tombe. Un léger vent soufflait ce soir, le temps était clair et dégagé, les rayons du soleil tombaient lentement derrière l'horizon à mesure que Twilight l'abaissait.

"C'est ton dernier couché de soleil, Spike."

Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle avait appris depuis bien longtemps à ne plus pleurer. En fait, c'est quand elle parlait ainsi à ses amies qu'elle avait le moins envie de pleurer.

Elle leva la tête vers les autres pierres tombales.

"J'espère que vous l'accueillez bien, là-bas."

L'alicorne eut tout de même un pincement au cœur.

"Je suis toute seule ici, maintenant... Je suis la dernière à avoir des souvenirs de vous... Pour tout le reste d'Equestria, vous n'êtes qu'une vieille histoire désormais..."

L'alicorne l'avait déjà réalisé dans la caverne du dragon. Elle n'était pas triste de perdre un ami. Elle était triste de perdre son dernier ami, le seul survivant de cette époque, autre qu'elle. À présent, elle ne pourrait plus discuter de ces anciens moments, et avoir un compagnon pour lui rappeler quelque chose qu'elle aurait oublié avec le temps. Maintenant, si elle oubliait une histoire, une aventure, la moindre parcelle de ses amis, ce morceau serait perdu à jamais.

Pour tous ses concitoyens, tous ses sujets, ils ne seraient qu'une histoire décrite dans les livres, ou par les mots de la princesse elle-même.

Ainsi, debout dans la lumière mourante du dernier rayon de soleil, Twilight regardait les traces de ses amis passés. Le temps passé aux côtés de Spike avait semblé être une éternité, comparé à la vie des ses autres amies. Mais maintenant, elle s'y trouvait, à la fin de l'éternité.


	7. La Violette des Sables

La Violette des Sables

L'alicorne baissa le regard. Assise dans la bibliothèque de son château, elle regardait trois poulains assis devant elle. Twilight eut un sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous amène aujourd'hui, les enfants ?"

"C'est vrai qu'avant la lune était en un seul morceau ?" demanda le petit pégase.

"Oh, oui," répondit la princesse, attendrie par la question. "Avant, c'était une énorme sphère qui planait dans le ciel, et qui ne se montrait que la nuit, à la place du soleil."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" fit le petit licorne, curieux.

"C'est une longue histoire, vous savez. Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir le temps ?"

"Oui !" répondirent en cœur les petits poneys.

Twilight fit un sourire radieux, avançant des coussins pour les poulains et pour elle-même afin d'être mieux installée. Quand tout ce petit monde eut pris place, la princesse commença :

"Et bien, avant toute chose, laissez-moi vous parler des trois autres princesses d'Equestria."

"Les trois autres ?" firent les poulains en se regardant entre eux, n'ayant jamais entendu parler d'une princesse autre que Twilight Sparkle.

"C'était dans un temps très ancien," expliqua l'alicorne avec un sourire nostalgique. "J'étais encore jeune à cette époque. À vrai dire, je suis née sous le règne de ces trois princesses. Un peu plus âgée que moi, il y avait Cadance. Elle était la princesse de l'amour. Partout où elle passait, elle répandait l'amour dans le cœur des poneys, et leur permettait d'exprimer leur sentiments."

La petite licorne eut des étoiles dans les yeux en regardant Twilight.

"Elle devait être tellement belle !"

"Elle l'était," lui répondit gentiment l'alicorne. "Tellement qu'elle réussit à séduire mon frère, Shinign Armor, et à l'épouser."

"Il y avait un prince ?" demanda le pégase.

"Deux. Mon frère, qui est devenu prince après avoir épousé Cadance, et Blue Blood qui était le neveux des deux princesses dont je vais parler à présent."

Les trois poulains fixaient la princesse, l'écoutant attentivement et avec un grand intérêt, imaginant les personnages qu'elle leur décrivait.

"La plus jeune des deux s'appelait Luna. La princesse de la nuit, une grande alicorne au pelage d'un bleu sombre et à la crinière aux couleurs de la nuit. Elle avait le lourd devoir de faire bouger la lune durant la nuit, et de veiller sur les rêves des poneys, afin qu'ils ne fassent pas de cauchemar. Sa cutie mark représentait un ciel nocturne."

"Donc elle bougeait la lune, et vous le soleil, princesse ?" demanda le terrestre.

"Non, cette tâche revenait à la plus grande princesse. La plus ancienne, la princesse Celestia, grande sœur de Luna. Une grande alicorne, blanche comme un nuage et à la crinière parsemée de bleu et de lilas, possédant, naturellement, une cutie mark représentant le soleil. Elle était la dirigeante principale d'Equestria, et c'est elle, avec l'aide de Luna, qui a fondé Equestria."

"Luna et Celestia ont créée Equestria ?" fit la licorne, surprise.

"C'était Celestia qui bougeait le soleil ?" demanda le pégase.

"Oui, et oui," répondit Twilight avec le sourire. "Ces princesses dirigeaient Equestria avant que je ne devienne princesse moi-même. Cadance seulement quelques années avant moi, mais Celestia et Luna étaient déjà là depuis longtemps au moment de ma naissance, depuis plus de mille ans."

"Oooooh," dirent les poulains, impressionnés d'apprendre autant de choses.

"Et où sont-elles maintenant ?" demanda le terrestre avec le regard un peu triste. "Elles sont parties ?"

Twilight eut un petit pincement au cœur, grimaçant légèrement.

"Oui."

* * *

La jument ouvrit difficilement les yeux, non pas éblouie par le soleil qui régnait au dessus de sa tête, mais fatiguée. Avec des gestes lents et dépourvus de motivation, elle tenta de se remettre sur ses pattes, mais l'océan de sable qui lui servait de lit était, comme à son habitude, un calvaire pour se lever. Le sable glissait sous ses sabots, se coinçait dans son pelage, et une sensation désagréable parcourait tout son flanc gauche, sur lequel elle avait dormi.

Ignorant ses cernes, sa fatigue et sa faim, elle s'étira longuement, regardant l'étendu désertique devant elle, pourvue de quelques dunes qui brisaient la monotonie du paysage, surplombée par un soleil au zénith et un astre morcelé. Elle soupira. Encore, elle marcherait.

Pas un nuage à l'horizon. Et c'était pour le mieux. Dans ce lieu fait de sable, la moindre pluie enclenchait des torrents de sables épais, et la pauvre jument devait galoper dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un endroit où elle ne s'enfoncerait pas vers une mort certaine.

Cela dit, peut-être que la mort aurait été préférable. Peut-être était-ce plus délicat que ce grand rien qui l'animait, qui l'entourait, et dans lequel elle avançait, de ses pas lents.

* * *

"Que s'est-il passé ?" s'enquit la petite licorne.

"Une grande catastrophe," répondit Twilight, les yeux fermés et le ton grave. "Après plusieurs siècles de règne, une chose s'est produite. Un ennemi, plus ancien que la princesse Celestia elle-même, venu d'un temps oublié de tous, refit surface. Sa puissance dépassait de loin tout ce que j'avais affronté auparavant, et même les Éléments de l'Harmonie, nos artefacts les plus puissants, étaient sans effet sur ce maître de la magie. Nous pensions que la fin d'Equestria était arrivé."

Les trois poulains fixaient l'alicorne sans perdre un mot de ses paroles, leur petit cœur s'affolant à l'écoute d'une telle histoire.

"Mais une chose fut remarquée," continua Twilight. "Malgré toute sa force, cet ennemi restait facile à leurrer. La magie avait évolué en son absence, et certaines subtilité de sorts, parfois jugés mineurs, lui échappaient. Nous pouvions le piéger avec cela, mais pas le vaincre. Pour le vaincre, il fallait se résoudre à utiliser une magie qui aurait endommagé l'essence même d'Equestria, et causé des dégâts si important que l'on n'aurait put appeler cela une victoire. Cependant, la princesse Celestia avait un plan."

La princesse se rappela de ce jour. Cet instant, dans un recoin isolé d'Equestria, où les quatre princesses d'Equestria avaient discutée leur plan. Du moment même où Celestia l'avait énoncé. Cette mine grave sur son visage, résolue et ferme, partagée par Luna, même si cette dernière avait semblé un peu plus attristée. Ce frisson de terreur qui avait secoué Twilight, alors même qu'elle ignorait toute la terrible portée de ce plan.

"Un piège fut mis en place. Les trois princesses attirèrent l'ennemi dans ce piège, et le forcèrent à les combattre sur un terrain où elles pourraient laisser libre cours à leur magie, sans risque de dommage collatéral."

"Où ça ?"

Pour seule réponse, Twilight leva lentement un sabot vers le ciel, pointé en direction de l'astre morcelé. Il était d'ailleurs étrange qu'elle puisse voir le ciel en étant pourtant dans son château, mais l'alicorne n'y fit pas attention.

"Le piège emmena l'ennemi sur la lune. Mais il aurait vite trouvé un moyen de revenir, si les princesses n'y étaient pas allés avec lui. Une fois là-haut, seules avec lui, elles utilisèrent leur magie. Personne ne sait quel sort elles ont utilisé, mais quelques minutes après que le piège fut un succès, un énorme explosion magique, plus grande que tout ce que j'avais vu jusqu'à présent, détonna à la surface de la lune. La lumière fut si intense qu'on aurait dit qu'un deuxième soleil avait fleurit dans le ciel, l'onde magique si puissante que toute la mana Equestrienne se retrouva perturbée pendant plusieurs jours. Les cornes crépitèrent, les enchantements tombèrent momentanément, et même les terrestre et les pégases affirmèrent avoir ressenti une étrange et puissante perturbation en eux."

Twilight marqua une pause, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop sombre en racontant cette histoire. En vain.

"Lorsque la lumière fut enfin dissipée, la lune était dans le même état qu'actuellement : morcelée, éclatée et défigurée. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'ennemi, ni des trois princesses. Tous les télescopes d'Equestria furent mobiliser pour chercher une quelconque trace des princesse à la surface de la lune, et même sur sa face cachée, mais rien n'y fit. Tous les quatre avaient disparu, et la lune resta à jamais immobile dans le ciel."

"Et il n'y eut plus qu'une seule princesse à Equestria," conclut Twilight dans son esprit.

Elle avait endossé ce rôle. Elle s'y était préparé, lorsque Celestia avait émit la possibilité qu'elles ne reviennent pas de cette bataille. Twilight avait dû rester derrière, non pas parce qu'elles pensaient pouvoir vaincre facilement l'ennemi sans elle. Si elles avaient pu l'emmener, elles l'auraient fait, pour s'assurer de la victoire. Non, si Twilight avait été laissée à Equestria, c'était parce que cette nation demandait une dirigeante. Après une telle crise, les poneys ne pouvaient pas être laissés à eux-même, courant le risque de semer une nouvelle fois la zizanie entre les races.

Du moins c'est ce que Twilight avait pensé, pendant un certains temps. Mais à mesure que les années avaient passées, qu'elle ressassait sans cesse cet instant, une autre conclusion lui était venue en tête. Une explication, issue du remord et des regrets qu'elle-même éprouvait quand à ce plan, et ce qu'elle avait fait avant. Elle avait été laissée derrière en guise de punition.

"De punition pour quoi ?" demanda alors le petit terrestre sans même qu'elle n'ait dit tout ça.

La princesse eut un léger hoquet en entendant cette question si terrible. Ce qu'elle avait fait. Ou plutôt, ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire.

"Avant que ce plan ne soit mis en œuvre... il y a eu une tentative d'utiliser les Éléments de l'Harmonie. En tant que représentante de la magie, il avait été de mon devoir de toujours trouver une nouvelle génération pour représenter les autres éléments. Et c'est ce que j'avais fais. Quand l'ennemi est apparu, j'ai amené face à lui les cinq poneys qui en étaient responsable. Nous avons entamé notre attaque et..."

La voix de l'alicorne se brisa, n'osant continuer. Le petit pégase s'approcha d'elle, le regard perçant et presque sadique, ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

"Et ?" demanda t-il sans aucune once de curiosité dans la voix.

Les sabots de Twilight tremblèrent.

"J'ai échoué... L'ennemi s'est infiltré dans leur cœur et a réussi à semer la peur dans celui de la Loyauté. L'équilibre a été perturbé, et notre attaque fut sans effet. L'ennemi répliqua alors, tuant la Gentillesse et l'Honnêteté, provoquant la fuite de la Générosité et du Rire... C'est de ma faute si tout ceci a échoué. Je n'ai pas été assez prudente lors de mes recherches pour les nouveaux représentants, et cette erreur a coûté leur vie, et de nombreuses autres..."

* * *

La jument leva son regard du sol, sentant quelque chose couler sur sa joue. De l'eau ? Pourtant il ne pleuvait pas. Elle avait déjà remarqué ce phénomène, parfois, quand elle marchait, sans jamais avoir trouvé une explication. De temps en temps, c'était accompagné d'un étrange goût dans sa bouche, et d'un sensation de serrement dans son torse.

Certaines fois, elle profitait de cette sensation pour s'arrêter et réfléchir. Elle se posait des tas de questions. Elle s'en était toujours posée, depuis qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle pensait en fait.

Ça avait été quelque chose d'étrange. D'un seul coup, il lui avait sembler découvrir que, dans sa tête, elle pouvait qualifier les objets, leur mettre des appellations, des "mots". Elle avait mis un moment à trouver le mot "mot", et à en comprendre la signification. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le premier terme qu'elle avait utilisé. Non, la première chose qu'elle avait réussi à nommer, c'était le sable. Ce mot lui était venu en tête de lui-même, en errant dans le désert. Ce mot était bien, "sable", il ressemblait au bruit que cela faisait au loin.

Ensuite, étaient venus les mots "dune", "rocher", "ciel", "soleil", "lune", "bruit" et enfin "vent", après avoir vu du sable tomber sans raison d'une dune. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'était vraiment rendu compte qu'elle pouvait donner un nom aux choses. Et que ces noms associaient des idées dans sa tête. C'était une telle découverte, et la suite avait été encore plus fabuleuse.

Après le mot "mot", elle s'était souvenue de "penser" et "réfléchir", même si elle avait mis une éternité à comprendre la différence entre les deux. Parce qu'en effet, elle ne comprenait pas, si le but de ces mots étaient de désigner des choses, pourquoi y en aurait-il plusieurs pour la même chose ? Et à l'inverse, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pouvait qualifier chaque dune qu'elle croisait de "dune", alors qu'elles étaient toutes différentes les unes des autres ? Toutes ces questions demandaient parfois une longue réflexion, qui aurait pu se compter en semaine si le soleil se couchait encore. Et d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait fait, à part marcher.

Et une question, plus que toute autre, était restée sans réponse : Pourquoi pensait-elle, et pourquoi ces mots ? Qu'étaient-ils ? Pour elle, qui n'avait connu que la solitude, qui ne pouvait même pas essayer de comprendre qu'il y ait d'autres être vivants sur ce monde, qui ne savait même pas ce que voulait dire vivant, le fait que tout ceci ait été inventé pour communiquer relevait littéralement de l'impensable. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle découvrait un nouveau mot, ou répondait à une question, elle en tirait une étrange sensation, qu'elle appréciait car cela brisait la monotonie de son voyage, mais qui lui faisait également peur. Avec cette sensation s'accompagnait parfois des réactions de son corps. Des espèces de convulsions, avec des petits bruits émis par sa bouche. Elle ne savait même pas quels étaient ces bruits, ni comment les faire volontairement ! Elle avait essayé de remuer ses lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortait.

Seule, la jument apprenait, lentement, ce qu'était le langage. Elle avait réussi à nommer les parties de son corps, et s'était même attribuée le mot "poney" pour se désigner entièrement. Elle avait acquis une conscience d'elle-même, sans pour autant vraiment savoir ce que cela signifiait. Ses pensées erraient sans destination, tout comme son corps dans le désert. Même si elle retrouvait la pensée, elle n'en voyait aucune utilité. En fait, elle ne savait même pas le principe d'"utilité". Une coquille pensante, sans but, sans passé, sans avenir, sans rien. Perdue.

* * *

"Et ensuite ?"

La princesse rouvrit les yeux, regardant les trois poulains face à elle, qui semblaient en train de se décomposer rapidement. Pourtant, malgré leur état, ils continuaient de la fixer sans cligner des yeux, sondant son être de leur regard vide.

"Ensuite..." continua l'alicorne, qui ressassait d'autres mauvais souvenirs, plus récent et pourtant infiniment loin. "Il y eu une période de grande paix, où Equestria se développa, ainsi que le reste du monde. Beaucoup de choses se passèrent, mais peu de grandes catastrophes..."

"Et ?" insistèrent alors les poulains, comme s'ils ne voulaient entendre que la suite.

"Jusqu'au jour... de la première grande extinction."

La gorge de Twilight se serra de nouveau. Oh non, elle n'aimait pas cette histoire. Encore moins que la précédente.

"L'Arbre de l'Hamonie. Depuis toujours, il maintenait emprisonné les racines d'un mal. Le mal de la forêt d'Everfree, qui ne pouvait être détruit, seulement contenu. Un mal qui cherchait à éradiquer tout ordre, tout le bon de ce monde.

Il est venu un jour, après des centaines de millénaires, où l'arbre a... fané. Épuisé par toutes ces années, par l'utilisation de ses fruits, les Éléments de l'Harmonie, il rendit l'âme. C'était une possibilité à laquelle j'avais été préparée, depuis longtemps. Du moins je le pensais... Les ronces de la forêt se répandirent plus rapidement que les poneys ne pouvaient galoper. Les arbres se déracinèrent pour chasser les survivants. Des créatures infâmes, oubliées, sortirent d'entre les bosquets en quête de nourriture fraîche. J'étais prête à tout sauf à cela.

Tout le vieux pays d'Equestria fut recouvert en quelques jours, et tous nos efforts pour arrêter la forêt ne firent que retarder quelque chose qui semblait à présent inévitable. Le problème commença à se répandre aux pays voisins, et allait bientôt s'étendre au monde."

L'alicorne marqua une petite pause, sa voix s'éclairant un peu en reprenant :

"Mais c'est alors que quelque chose d'inespéré se produisit. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas si c'était une ultime tentative de l'Arbre pour nous sauver, si c'était prévu depuis le début, ou si ce fut simplement le fruit la détermination de ceux qui combattaient la forêt, mais une graine germa dans ce chaos. Un nouvel Arbre poussa, et des poneys se dévoilèrent alors pour porter les nouveaux éléments, différents des anciens, et pourtant similaires. Bravoure, Rêve, Espoir, Altruisme, Félicité et Sagesse.

Ensemble, après plusieurs semaines de combats acharnées, ils repoussèrent la forêt et la firent même reculer encore plus loin qu'elle ne l'était à l'origine, réduisant la forêt à un simple carré d'à peine quelques kilomètres de large. Le nouvel Arbre de l'Harmonie fut planté en son centre, pour la contenir comme son prédécesseur, et les pierres furent remises à leur place. Après cette catastrophe, le monde préféra s'unir pour éviter de répéter ce genre de désastre. Les anciennes frontières s'effacèrent grâce aux liens qui avaient été formés dans l'adversité. Les cultures se mélangèrent, et une paix durable s'installa enfin partout dans le monde."

"Mais ce fut de courte durée."

Twilight eut un haut le cœur en voyant le visage du poulain qui venait de répondre. Ou plutôt, son absence de visage. Il n'était plus qu'un squelette, tout comme les deux autres poulains à ses côtés. Même si leurs orbites étaient vides, Twilight pouvait paradoxalement sentir leur petit regard malsain braqué sur elle.

"Le monde a sombré," continua l'apparition, semblant grandir alors que Twilight se sentait soudainement écrasée par sa présence. "La vie s'est éteinte. Par votre faute."

"Non !"

* * *

La jument eut un sursaut de frayeur. Ses oreilles se dressèrent, sollicitées par cette soudaine et brutale utilisation. Le son se répercutait encore sur les dunes, faible, et fini par s'évanouir totalement. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait un tel son, hormis les éclairs qu'elle avait parfois vu, et plus étrange encore, il avait émané d'elle. Si fort, bien plus que tous les autres bruits que son corps avait émis jusque là.

Elle essaya de le reproduire. Mais comme à chaque fois, le mécanisme pour produire des sons restait un mystère pour elle. Des petits grincements s'échappaient parfois de sa bouche, mais rien de comparable à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Et tout comme les bruits faits par son ventre occasionnellement, elle ignorait la signification de tout ceci.

Alors, la tête basse, la jument continua son périple, s'accordant quelques heures pour penser à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Après un moment, quelque chose attira son regard. Une forme familière se dessinait à l'horizon, provoquant l'arrêt de la voyageuse qui constata, une fois de plus, qu'elle en était revenu à cet endroit. Lotte.

Lotte était grande. Plus grande que tout ce que la jument connaissait en ce monde. Un grand rocher, qui se dressait à plusieurs centaines de mètres, formé d'un plateau dentelé à son sommet, comme s'il avait été brisé par une force astronomique.

Mais le détail qui faisait penser la jument que c'était bien Lotte, et pas juste un grand rocher, c'était cette étrange formation. Sur le flanc gauche de Lotte, il y avait des gros rochers qui dépassaient. Ils prenaient une forme que la jument n'avait jamais vues ailleurs. Plats, suspendus dans le vide, des pics s'en élevaient, et l'un d'entre eux, le plus grand, se terminait en une demi-sphère brisée.

Lotte était unique à cause de ça. À chaque fois que la jument avait vu une grande formation rocheuse, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il s'agissait de Lotte, il n'y avait pas d'autres grande formation rocheuse dans ce monde. C'était la cinquième fois qu'elle croisait Lotte, et à chaque fois elle essayait d'en repartir d'une direction différente. Mais ses sabots la ramenaient toujours ici. Dans ce lieu qu'elle appelait "La montagne qu'enterre-Lotte," ou Lotte, pour faire plus simple. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la signification du mot "montagne" ou "enterre" bien sûr, mais ce nom lui était venu en voyant l'édifice, sans raison.

Une fois, elle était grimpée au sommet de Lotte, pour voir l'étrange formation à son sommet. De près, elle ressemblait à ce que la jument avait parfois croisée sur sa route : Des rochers presque lisses, tantôt dressés en un seul bloc, larges, et d'autres fois plus fin, élancé, souvent liés à d'autre rochers du même genre, formant des formes géométriques, des carrés, des dômes, tous bien évidemment brisés, largement incomplets. Et d'autres pierres gisaient par terre, de façons anarchique. Elle savait différencier les pierres avec un paterne, et celles qui n'en avait pas.

Cela avait été l'occasion pour la jument d'apprendre énormément de mots. Elle appelait parfois ces rochers "murs", "maisons" ou "ruines".

Cela dit, Lotte était bien différentes des autres ruines. Il y avait cette grande pierre creuse, qui s'élevait vers le ciel. La jument avait un jour pénétré dans cette pierre, et trouvé un moyen de monter à son sommet depuis l'intérieur.

Là, elle avait eu une vue imprenable sur la région alentour. Jamais elle ne s'était trouvée aussi haut, du moins de ce qu'elle s'en souvenait. L'immensité de sable, de dunes et de désert qui s'était retrouvé sous ses yeux, et le vent qui avait soufflé dans sa crinière à ce moment, la jument s'en souvenait encore. Un pincement avait saisit son torse, et encore maintenant, quand elle y repensait, la sensation l'envahissait.

Une fois de plus donc, elle se retrouvait aux abords de Lotte. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Même s'il était difficile d'avoir une certaine notion du temps, au sens littéral puisque la jument n'avait jamais pensé à ce concept, elle savait qu'elle avait marché énormément avant de revenir à Lotte. Elle avait rencontré deux océans, quelques formations rocheuses, et même un peu de sable blanc, de "neige".

Alors que la jument cherchait à se repérer pour trouver une nouvelle direction dans laquelle partir, quelque chose attira son regard. Une grosse formation de nuage noirs était apparue de nulle part, sur la gauche de Lotte. Étrange, d'ordinaire les nuages de pluie mettaient plus de temps à se regrouper.

Les nuages noircirent de plus en plus rapidement, se condensant presque en un seul point, alors que des petits éclairs violets étaient visible à leur surface, malgré leur distance par rapport à la jument.

Cette dernière, intriguée par le phénomène, releva le tête pour essayer de mieux voir ce qu'il se passait.

Le vent cessa pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis il y eut une violente mais brève aspiration, que la jument ressenti de là où elle se trouvait. Une grande couche de sable se souleva, attirée vers les nuages, avant de retomber lentement sur les dunes à peine quelques instants plus tard. Le silence se fit à nouveau, et la jument aperçu un grand éclair violet crever le ciel et s'abattre violemment sous le nuage, à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Le choc fut si violent qu'il souleva des mètres cubes de sables dans les airs, avant que tout ne retombe, tandis que la vague sonore se propageait dans l'air. La jument vit l'onde arriver, faisant vibrer les dunes sur son passage, avant que celle-ci ne l'atteigne, ébouriffant son pelage et rejetant sa crinière en arrière, sans qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait.

En revanche, elle voyait bien que les nuages s'étaient dissipés. Et cet événement était quelque chose de nouveau. Sa curiosité, son seul moteur, lui dit d'aller voir ce dont il retournait. Et elle y alla.

* * *

Twilight était entourée par des grandes ombres. Les trois squelettes d'alicornes, gigantesques, la jugeaient de leurs yeux vides. Bien que fait d'os, leur silhouette, et leur voix, était horriblement familière pour la princesse.

"Et bien, Twilight ?" demanda la plus grande. "Où est Equestria ?"

Les quatre se trouvaient au milieu d'un champ de terre désolée et retournée, couvert de débris et de corps, comme si un ouragan était passé par là un peu plus tôt. Le ciel était sombre, gris, tout comme le paysage alentour.

Twilight n'osa pas lever les yeux. Assise, elle gardait la tête basse, les sabots tremblants.

"Devant vous, princesse Celestia," répondit-elle, la gorgé nouée.

Les squelettes étaient dépourvus d'yeux, mais Twilight sentait que leur regard s'était fait bien plus agressifs. Elle savait qu'elle allait se faire réprimander, et elle le méritait. Elle méritait la colère de son mentor, mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'elle reçu.

"Tu me déçois, Twilight..." souffla Celestia avec un ton horriblement froid, bien pire que si elle s'était mise à hurler.

"Nous t'avions confié ce pays," continua le squelette de la princesse Luna.

"Je sais," balbutia Twilight en tremblant, toujours la tête basse.

"Nous avions confiance en toi," fit à son tour Cadance.

"Je sais," répondit une nouvelle fois l'alicorne, au bord de larmes.

"Je pensais que tu saurais mieux trouver de nouveaux représentants pour les Éléments de l'Harmonie," conclut Celestia, les trois squelettes se levant et se détournant de la ponette de chaire.

Twilight releva la tête. Elle pleurait silencieusement, regardant les trois silhouettes s'éloigner, sans oser bouger pour les suivre. Dans un élan de désespoir, elle éclata en sanglot, hurlant :

"Qu'ai-je mal fais !? Où est-ce que je me suis trompée !?"

Elle s'effondra sur elle-même, réfugiant son visage sous ses sabots, pleurant. Les trois squelettes s'étaient arrêtés, mais ne disaient rien.

Après de longues secondes, peut-être même plusieurs minutes, Twilight finit par relever lentement la tête, s'essuyant vainement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

"Le monde était en paix depuis la première grande extinction... Tous les peuples étaient unis... Cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'y avait eu aucun danger... Et pourtant, je continuais à trouver des représentants pour les Éléments de l'Harmonie. Oui, j'ai été moins regardante, je me fiais juste à la réaction des pierres pour les désigner. Mais je pensais que le monde n'aurait plus jamais à se servir de cette arme ultime... Je pensais que la simple force des peuples unis suffirait à repousser n'importe quel danger..."

Celestia tourna légèrement la tête vers son ancienne élève, la regardant du coin de son orbite vide.

"Tu as perdu tout ce que nous t'avions confié... Voilà où tu t'es trompée."

Sans dire un mot de plus, les trois squelettes s'en allèrent, lentement, avant de s'évanouir dans les ténèbres, laissant l'alicorne seule, en plein désespoir, ne pouvant que se lamenter.

"C'est injuste... Vous m'avez abandonnée..."

La lumière se refit lentement autour de l'alicorne alors que celle-ci s'effondrait totalement en sanglot. Un bruit lent de sabot approcha, et une grande jument au pelage blanc nacré et à la longue crinière éthérée entra dans la lumière.

Avec une infinie douceur, elle passa le creux de son aile sous le menton de son élève et lui releva lentement la tête, la regardant avec des yeux compatissants.

"Ne te laisse pas avoir, Twilight," fit Celestia avec tendresse et compassion. "Jamais je ne dirais de telles choses. Ces idées noires ont été implantées dans ton esprit par l'Ennemi et les années, ne les écoutes pas."

Twilight regarda son mentor, les yeux larmoyants et les mâchoires tremblantes.

"M-Mais elles ont raison..." sanglota t-elle. "J'ai échouée... Si vous aviez été à ma place, vous n'auriez pas échouée... J'ai été idiote, j'ai choisie de mauvais éléments."

"Tu étais seule, Twilight," répondit sagement Celestia. "Par notre faute. Au cours de mon règne, je n'ai eu qu'une seule épreuve où j'ai été seule, où j'ai été le dernier espoir d'Equestria. Durant ton règne à toi, tu as été dans cette situation des dizaines de fois. Tu as toujours été dans des moments où tu étais le premier et le dernier rempart d'Equestria. Et tu as réussi, à chaque fois, sauf une. Si quelqu'un devait te faire des reproches sur cet unique échec, ce ne serait sûrement pas une vieille alicorne qui a toujours eu sa sœur et son élève pour réussir là où elle échouait."

La grande jument fit un doux sourire à son élève pour la tenter de la rassurer, et cette dernière sécha ses larmes et lui rendit un faible sourire, reniflant encore.

"Vous le pensez vraiment...?" demanda quand même l'alicorne au teint violet.

"Je suis le fruit de ton esprit, Twilight. Un souvenir. L'important, ce n'est pas que je le pense,mais que toi tu le penses, et que tu sois sincère avec toi-même."

Twilight baissa un peu la tête, avant que Celestia n'ajoute, un peu plus légèrement :

"Je suis d'ailleurs flattée que je reste la personne que ton esprit appel pour te réconforter, malgré tout ce temps."

"Je comprends..." fit l'élève en reprenant lentement contenance. "J'ai échouée, mais j'ai fais ce que j'avais pu, et pendant longtemps."

"Et il est temps pour toi de prendre un repos bien mérité..." continua son mentor.

Twilight releva la tête vers elle, un peu perplexe.

"Vous voulez dire... mourir..?"

"Le monde est mort, Twilight," fit l'alicorne, encore une fois emplie de sagesse. "Le mal a consommé chaque parcelle de vie dans ce monde, et est mort de faim après avoir tout détruit. C'est ce que désirais l'Ennemi lorsqu'il a planté la graine de l'Everfree. Un monde libre du bien et du mal, à jamais dépourvu de vie. Ma sœur et moi avons sacrifiée ta vie en la rendant éternelle, pour que des milliards d'autres puissent connaître un passage heureux en ce monde. Tu as merveilleusement remplie ton rôle, grâce à toi tous ces poneys, et même d'innombrables autres créatures, ont pu vivre heureux. Equestria n'est plus désormais, tout comme ton rôle de la protéger. Je ne t'oblige à rien, pas cette fois du moins, mais je pense que tu pourrais profiter d'un peu de repos désormais."

Twilight s'en souvenait, de la deuxième et dernière grande extinction. À peine quelques siècles après la première, alors que le monde s'en remettait encore. Le dernier représentant de la Bravoure avait entendu les contes des héros de la première grande extinction, et voulait en devenir un aussi. Il voulait abattre l'arbre pour libérer à nouveau l'Everfree, et sauver le monde à son tour. Twilight lui avait répondu que c'était idiot et de ne surtout pas faire ça, mais elle n'y avait pas plus accordé d'attention que ça. Pourtant, la Bravoure réussit à convaincre le Rêve de l'aider, et ensemble, un jour, ils abattirent l'arbre de l'Harmonie.

L'Everfree fut relâchée, et ils moururent à peine quelques secondes après. Twilight se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il se passait et le monde replongea dans le chaos, submergé par la force de la forêt enhardie par son premier échec. Twilight voulu lutter, mais elle fut impuissante, et cette fois-ci, aucune nouvelle graine ne vint germer. La princesse parvint quand même à se sauver en volant plus haut que les ronces, plus haut que là où les pégases pouvaient voler, plus haut que là où les poneys pouvaient encore respirer, mais en se retournant, elle ne vit qu'un monde dévasté, recouvert de ronce, où résonnèrent pendant quelques jours les hurlements de créatures désespérés.

Elle tenta d'en sauver bon nombres, en les emmenant avec elle dans une construction magique. Mais il n'y avait ni nourriture, ni eau au dessus des nuages, et la magie de Twilight s'estompait à mesure que l'Everfree consommait les sources de mana du monde. Seule l'alicorne put survivre, son corps n'avait besoin que de très peu de mana naturelle pour continuer à exister. Elle vit, les uns après les autres, les derniers êtres de ce monde mourir de faim, de soif, ou bien se suicider et s'entre tuer. Elle assista à cet ultime carnage, impuissante.

Ce n'est qu'après des mois qu'elle put enfin redescendre sur terre. Le mal était mort, avec le reste du monde, et il ne restait rien, à part du sable fin, de la poussière, et une alicorne, seule.

"Je comprends votre avis," finit par dire Twilight après avoir repensé à cela. "Mais... Je refuse de croire que la vie va s'arrêter là... Je veux continuer d'espérer, que la vie reviendra. Et je veux être là pour l'accueillir, et la guider si elle m'accepte..."

"Twilight..." fit une Celestia un peu attristée. "Regarde le monde autour de toi. Cela pourrait prendre des dizaines de milliers d'années, voir davantage. Tu comptes vraiment passer tout ce temps, seule, sans rien ? Tu en deviendras folle Twilight..."

"J'ai déjà vécu quelques millénaires, je peux me permettre d'en vivre encore si ça me permet de sauver un nouveau monde."

"Mais t-"

"Je suis seule, princesse," interrompit l'alicorne un peu brusquement en la regardant droit dans les yeux. "Vous l'avez dis vous-même. Vous n'êtes qu'une image. Il n'y a plus que moi, et quelques ruines. Pas un squelette, pas une tombe, ne peut encore témoigner du fait qu'il y a eu un monde avant l'océan de sable. Qu'il y a eu de la vie. Je suis le dernier témoin de ce monde. Si je meurs, tout le monde mourra avec moi. Si de la vie surgit après, et que je ne suis pas là pour leur apprendre pourquoi le monde est de sable, ou pourquoi la Lune est ainsi, jamais ils ne sauront que vous avez existé avant eux. J'ai veiller sur le monde, et même si je ne me souviens déjà plus de la plupart des visages que j'ai connu, je me souviens de nos traditions, des grands événements, de nos erreurs. Si je meurs, le monde mourra une deuxième fois, l'Ennemi aura gagné, et je n'aurais servie à rien. J'ai permis à beaucoup de gens de vivre une vie heureuse, oui. Mais, pour moi, ma mission n'est pas finie. Je suis la mémoire de ce monde aujourd'hui disparu."

Celestia resta silencieuse un instant, avant de fermer les yeux et d'incliner légèrement la tête en avant en signe d'approbation.

"Je comprends ton choix Twilight. Cependant, tu viens de le dire : tu as déjà commencée à oublier les visages que tu as connu. Combien de temps tiendras-tu avant d'oublier Equestria ?"

"J'ai jeté un sort sur ma mémoire, il y a longtemps, pour ne pas oublier certains détails importants et... certaines personnes que j'ai connu il y a longtemps. Si mon cerveau veut sombrer dans l'oubli ou la folie, je le laisserais faire. Mais si la magie de mon sort tient, et si un jour je croise une autre forme de vie, le sort fera revenir ces souvenirs. Et ma raison avec, j'espère. Le sort a quelques effets secondaires, comme des réminiscence incontrôlée pendant les rêves, mais elles sont oubliées au réveil... Et ça en vaut la peine."

L'alicorne tenta un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais il en ressortait une certaine tristesse. Cependant, son mentor approuva une nouvelle fois en silence, reconnaissant les motivations de son élèves. Après tout, qui était-elle pour la juger, à part un simple souvenir ? Au terme d'une brève réflexion, elle eut un léger sourire, à la fois fière d'elle et émue. C'est alors qu'elle reprit :

"Dans ce cas, princesse des sables, je resterais à vos côtés dans ce voyage, aussi longtemps que vous me le permettrez."

"Aussi longtemps que ma mémoire le voudra, vous serez avec moi," répondit Twilight avec un léger rire, amusée par ce ton soudainement sérieux.

Elle fut rejointe dans son rire par Celestia, toutes deux continuant un petit moment alors que la lumière autour d'elles s'estompait.

* * *

Il fallut du temps à la jument pour trouver l'endroit où l'éclair s'était abattu. Mais finalement, elle parvint, à force de revenir sur ses pas, à mettre le sabot dessus. Et à vrai dire, c'était plutôt évident, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de cratères dans la région. Un cercle parfait, autour de la zone d'impact, d'une vingtaine de mètre de rayon.

À peine l'épicentre aperçu, elle sentit que quelque chose était différent. Ou plutôt, elle vit. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé. Elle avait déjà constaté que les choses, en plus d'être différentes en forme et au touché les unes des autres, avaient une caractéristique supplémentaire, visuelle. Une couleur. Et là où elle avait trouvé le sable jaune, le ciel et la mer bleu, et elle-même s'était retrouvée violette, ici c'était tout autre chose. Comme du bleu, mais en plus... jaune ? La jument n'était pas sûre. C'était différent. Définitivement pas du bleu, ni rien de ce qu'elle connaissait.

En s'approchant de ce petit parterre de couleur inconnue, elle remarqua également que plusieurs pierres, grises, se trouvaient disposées en demi-cercle dessus. Chose étonnante, elles avaient toutes la même forme, rectangulaire à la base, et le sommet arrondi.

Des pierres, elle en avait vu, ça oui, mais un tel paterne répété et si bien arrangée, non, à part dans les ruines. Étaient-ce des ruines alors ?

La jument s'arrêta au bord du petit cercle, baissant les yeux. Devant ses sabots, il y avait des petits choses, longues, fines, pointées en l'air, et c'étaient elles qui donnaient au parterre cette couleur. Elles 'entremêlaient, se superposaient, mais toutes partaient de ce qu'il y avait en dessous. La bête se pencha en avant pour examiner de plus près. Il y avait un autre couleur, plus proche du sable celle-là, mais en plus profonde, moins brillante. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui assailli la jument et lui causa de reculer légèrement sous la surprise. Non, ce fut autre chose.

Son museau. Il s'était mis à frémir, et ses naseaux s'étaient soudainement retrouvés empli d'un air frais, et d'une saveur qui l'était tout autant. Jamais ils n'avaient connu pareil stimuli. C'était doux, loin de la senteur et de la chaleur du sable, frais, à l'inverse des ruines poussiéreuse, et bien différent du tumulte de l'océan. Agréable, c'était le mot.

La jument allait de surprise en surprise, mais elle n'en n'avait pas assez. Il lui fallait en apprendre, en sentir davantage. Se rapprochant, elle huma volontaire l'air cette fois, juste au dessus de ces petits brins-de-choses-de-couleur-étrange, et savoura la nouvelle senteur. C'était la meilleure qu'elle avait connue jusqu'ici, ce qui était étonnant puisqu'elle n'avait jamais pensée à en faire un classement avant. Mais celle-ci battait toutes les autres, sans hésitations.

Après avoir profité de ce parfum, il fallut se résoudre à la prochaine étape. Levant fébrilement son sabot, elle approcha doucement ce derniers des petites choses. Elle s'attendait à ses faire couper et transpercer tant les brins avaient l'air aiguisés, mais à son grand soulagement, il n'en fut rien. La tige était souple, et ces étrangetés se tassèrent lentement sous son sabot. C'est moelleux, pas comme la roche, et elle ne s'enfonçait pas dedans, pas comme le sable. C'était frais sans être froid, et ça glissait sur les poils de ses sabots sans s'y accrocher. Quelle sensation.

Sans hésiter un seul instant de plus, désormais convaincu que rien de mal ne pouvait ressortir de ces choses, elle y posa ses autres sabots et apprécia, pour la première fois, de n'être ni sur du sable, ni sur de la pierre. Délicatement, elle souleva ses sabots les uns après les autres, et les reposa lentement sur ce sol. C'était vraiment incroyable.

Il lui vint alors l'idée de fermer les yeux. Elle resta immobile, inspira lentement l'air alors qu'une légère brise ondulait dans le cratère et sa crinière. Un frisson parcouru tout son corps, remontant depuis son échine. À sa surprise, d'autres sensations virent s'ajouter à cet instant. Un vent plus fort secoua son pelage et pendant un bref instant lui apparu un paysage différent. Un paysage coloré, sans fin, fait de petites collines, d'étranges choses sortaient du sol et grandissaient parfois sur plusieurs mètres, d'autres restaient plus modestes et se contentaient d'éclater à ras du sol en une myriade de couleur différentes et inédites pour la jument.

En elle, quelque chose se calmait. Ce n'était pas la lassitude qu'elle avait devant l'océan sans fin, ni la satisfaction d'avoir évitée une coulée de sable lors d'une averse, ou le pincement au cœur qu'elle avait dans les ruines, et encore moins ce vide typique du désert. Non. Pour la première fois, elle était sereine. Calme. Pas de pensées tumultueuses, pas de questions, alors que son esprit essayait en vains d'en poser devant cette vision.

* * *

"Pourquoi les avoir envoyées dans le futur ?"

La jument prit un moment de réflexion, pour retrouver ce dont cette personne lui parlait.

"Parce que je ne voulais pas les laisser se faire dévorer par la grande extinction... Elles étaient importantes, et comme je ne peux qu'envoyer des objets inanimés et des formes de vies simples dans le futur, j'ai sauvé ce que j'avais de plus précieux. C'était égoïste, surtout alors que le monde était en crise mais... je me devais de le faire. Il me semble qu'elles devraient réapparaître d'ici une centaine de milliers d'années, si je ne les invoque pas avant."

"Je comprends, tes amies étaient importantes à tes yeux."

"Elles étaient mes amis...?" fit lentement la jument, réalisant quelque chose.

Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers l'étrange forme blanche, ondulant comme du brouillard, et qui parlait d'une voix dénaturée.

"Qui étaient-elles...?" demanda la jument en semblant soudainement désespérée.

L'amas blanc soupira, tristement.

"Princesse... Princesse..."

Elle essayait de dire son nom, mais rien ne sortait.

"J-J'ai oublié !" continua la jument alors que la panique la saisissait.

"Je sais," répondis cette silhouette qui la suivait partout. "Tu l'as déjà dis, il y a plusieurs heures."

"J-Je suis désolée..."

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, cette silhouette était importante pour elle. Et elle venait d'en oublier le nom. Mais il y avait plus grave, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lentement.

"J-J'ai oublié leur nom... J'ai oublié pourquoi je les avais sauvées... Qui elles étaient... Votre nom et..."

La jument marqua un temps d'arrêt, soudainement horrifiée.

"Qui suis-je...?"

Le nuage soupira une nouvelle fois, répondant tristement :

"Je l'ignore."

* * *

La jument rouvrit lentement les yeux, retournant à son paysage de désert et de désolation. Mais heureusement pour son regard, il y avait aussi ces six pierres. Cinq étaient déposées en arc de cercle, et la sixième se trouvait en leur centre.

D'un pas lent, savourant toujours chaque pression de ses sabots sur la surface verte, sans même se rendre compte qu'elle venait de se souvenir du nom de cette couleur, elle s'avança vers les pierres, venant se placer devant celle au centre.

Autant la chose verte semblait commune, autant elle sentait que ces pierres étaient spéciales. Et en les regardant bien, elle vit d'étranges particularités. Il y avait des trous dans les pierres. Peu profonds, mais la jument n'avait rien vu de tel. Les trous, contrairement à ceux qu'elle avait vu dans les ruines, étaient réguliers. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'elle voyait, mais il y avait une certaine satisfaction dans les courbes de ces creux. Et ils avaient tous la même profondeur, étaient disposés de la même façon sur les pierres, et des motifs se répétaient. Quelque part, on aurait pu penser qu'il y avait une sorte d'organisation dans ces trous, mais la jument ignorait la signification de ce mot, "organisation".

Pendant qu'elle observait les pierres et réfléchissait, quelque chose se passait en elle. Quelque chose qu'elle ne remarqua pas avant plusieurs secondes, quand elle sentit un peu d'eau tomber sur ses sabots. Baissant le regard, elle remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, et de l'eau continuait à couler de ses yeux.

Avec une totale incompréhension et un sentiment de mal-être qui l'envahissait lentement, elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers les pierres. C'étaient elles qui provoquaient cette sensation, mais pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait...

Oublié. Ne plus se souvenir de quelque chose. Elle l'avait su. Mais elle ne le savait plus. La raison de ces pleurs. Simplement, oubliée. Ce savoir était perdu à jamais, elle ne s'en souviendrait pas, malgré toutes les larmes que son corps versait actuellement. Des sanglots la secouaient, en vain, et il semblait même que son oubli renforçaient ces derniers.

"Je vous ai oubliés..."

L'incompréhension de la jument tourna à une perte totale de toutes les notions qu'elle avait jusqu'ici. Cette chose qui venait de penser dans sa tête, ce n'était pas elle, c'était comme un écho, un bruit lointain, désespéré.

La jument s'effondra en pleurs devant les pierres.

Désespérée.

Perdue.

Seule.


End file.
